Primordial God of Creation
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: He was the moon, a being that thrived in the dark. She was the sun, one who shone brightly against her adversaries. An encounter with another Moon Deity has her stolen to another world, a pawn to be used in the upcoming war with the Titans. He would not accept it. Nobody would take his sun from him ever again. Primordial Naruto. Mild Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any other anime, game, manga or book that appears in this fanfic.**

**Prologue: Heir of Chaos…**

He stared at the night sky, his rippled eyes uncomprehending and wide with shock. A few golden locks of hair obscured the vision of his left eye, but he could still see the sight before him with horrific clarity. His tattered clothing flowed in the breeze, exposing the hole in his chest that pumped dark, rich blood like a fountain. The cold, bare ground kept his broken, dying body as the screams of pain and clash of blades sounded dimly.

Up in the sky, taunting him with its gaze, the moon stared down at him. However, unlike its usual lavender-coloured illuminating surface, it was blood-red, with four concentric circles and nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

The calling card of the monster that had slain all his men. Also the sign of his failure.

He had been so stupid to think that he could defeat it, even with the tools he had fashioned to aid him in battle. He had thought that the beast's power which flowed within him would tip the scales in his favor, at least long enough for him to seal it away and end the bloodshed.

He was wrong. Oh, so horribly wrong.

His mother had entrusted him with her dreams, the desire for peace and stability. She had sacrificed so much, done everything she had just to protect him and her people. She had been his sun, the light in his darkness that helped him push through even the most horrible of war times.

The beast had taken her from him like one stepping on an ant.

He had the misfortune of being on the other side of the continent at the time, dealing with the Satsuma rebellion which threatened to . He returned to find his mother missing, his home in shambles and the beast patiently waiting for him at the Land of Solitude.

Like an amateur, he let his emotions get the better of him and recklessly charged to confront the monster, which led to his current situation.

With jerky, pain-wracked movements that left him with barely enough strength to breathe, he lifted his head from the ground to stare at the monster he couldn't defeat. He cared not for the trail of blood dripping from his lips, or the fact that his left eye saw nothing but darkness. He ignored the pain he felt from the hole in his chest, disregarded the fire in his belly and stared at the being that had shattered his world.

The object of his despair was staring at him with dead, indifferent eyes; unlike his, which brimmed with tears and anguished despair, the eyes of that monster never changed in the slightest. It's expression was fixed, eternally blank to the point that the man believed that it couldn't comprehend such emotions; even when it had slaughtered over nine thousand highly trained warriors as well as all of his followers, it had used the same cool and precise attack methods that killed off the Nirvit Tribe in the North.

It stood at the height of a child, about the age of thirteen, and wore nothing but a black cloth fashioned into garments for his lower body. Despite the fact that it took on the appearance of a child, his body was certainly ripped yet his muscles were compact and streamlined, unlike the somewhat grotesque physiques of samurai and mercenaries. Long crimson locks, a lighter shade of red than his sister's, floated gently in the night breeze. They were of shoulder-length, spiking about all over the place with a certain exotic and feral appeal. Bangs which were so long that they covered most of his right eye was only enhanced by the impression.

However, what scared the man most was the creature's eyes; the same design as the shape on the moon, the more complete form of his own special eyes and the most powerful of the two. It scared him to know that his powers came from that monster, that he owed his strength to this beast.

The boy dropped the beheaded cadaver uncaringly, still keeping his eerie gaze on the dying man. Slowly, the boy's right hand stretched out towards the downed survivor. With movement so fast that even the special eyes of the man couldn't see, tree roots exploded out of the boy's arm and stabbed the dying man.

The man groaned in pain as he felt the roots move into his body, setting his body aflame as it sapped his chakra and vitality. His miserable, broken and unsightly body was lifted from the ground like a toy puppet, dancing to the tune of the monster's strings. He was brought right in front of the boy, who just stood there and let the wooden appendages do their work. A slight movement caught his eye and he blearily saw one of the wounded members stagger unto his feet.

Seeing the wounded trying to escape, the man felt his despair reach new heights as the boy arched a brow. The injured man made two steps before a large purple hand smashed him into nothing but splattered guts and blood, kicking up dust and carving a crater in the process. The hand, connected to the boy by a limb of chakra, looked like a demonic flaming skeleton and the heat from the limb alone was enough to send the man into a whole new world of pain.

"Why?" He rasped, wondering if the creature even understood his question and paying no attention to the blood that flowed into the being's hands. He could feel his skin turning to ashes, but he paid it no mind.

The boy drew him closer, his indifferent eyes observing the dying man. "Because you stole something of mine. Now, I take everything of yours." With a pulse, all the chakra remaining within the man was absorbed back into the boy, leaving the man bereft of any life.

That was the moment when Hagoromo Otsusuki, the Sage of Six Paths, died.

After confirming that there was no life within the corpse and that his power no longer resided in the body, the boy tossed his dried husk of a corpse aside and sat in a crossed legs position. Reaching out again, the boy grabbed Hagoromo's head and wrenched his soul out of the body. Staring at the soul with the same disinterest, the boy clenched his fist and the soul was compressed into a small sphere.

"A high affinity for water, huh? How interesting…" Tossing the soul up, the chakra limb latched onto it and clenched its fist. Crunching noises were heard as the arm repeatedly shifted and crunched the soul within its grasp. After a few moments, the limb presented itself to the boy, who stopped his planning to gaze at the weapon in the limb.

Instead of there being crushed pieces of Hagoromo's soul, what remained was a katana; it looked mostly normal, but the guard was a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt was light blue and it was wrapped in a dark blue sheathe. Grasping the weapon, the skeletal arm faded into nothing as the boy examined the sword. "I suppose I should say something profound, but I just don't care enough to do so." He stated, rising to his feet.

"I see you've reclaimed your prize." Turning to face the newcomer, the boy finally broke his impassive gaze to scowl lightly. The man was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with long blond hair which had black tinged ends and two long bangs framing his jaw line, making his golden hair look like a mane. His stormy blue eyes shone in the darkness with the force of a raging whirlpool. He wore wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, with some black pants. "It's good to see that we wrapped our searches at roughly the same time, else we would've been delayed by who knows how long."

"Have you managed to find her?" The boy asked, earning a sharp nod from the man. "Where?"

"The realm of the Greeco-Roman gods. Chaos is most likely the one orchestrating this, though Order has reasons to doubt that idea." He reported, arcs of lightning sparking about in random bouts. He crossed his arms and stared defiantly at the boy. "I want you to bring her back for me, Naruto. This injustice _cannot_ stand. I will not have that imitation of a Moon Deity steal my daughter and get away from it!"

The boy calmly strapped the sword unto his back using a green sash. "Don't worry, Susano'o. The Greeks will get what they deserve." His eyes glowed menacingly. "No one steals my friend and gets away with it."

Susano'o nodded stiffly as Naruto disappeared in a swirling vortex. If anyone could return his daughter to him, it would be him. "Thank you…Shinju (God Tree)."

**A/N: This is only the prologue, so just be patient for the longer chapters.**

**This will start from Sea of Monsters, just so you know.**

**Now, I solved the Zanpakuto issue by making Naruto transform the souls of worthy and powerful people he kills into weapons (Devil Arms ftw!). Since he only goes after powerful souls, there will be criteria they would have to pass before he considers adding them to his collection.**

**Harem: After some thought, I have decided to keep Artemis and Thalia from the previous harem. Aphrodite is a confirmed sex-only partner for Naruto, though she may not be the only one. Regarding the brain child thing, Athena uses this method to have children without breaking her vow to remain a maiden; ANNABETH and every other child of Athena was born this way. She MAY have a child this way with Naruto, but I'm not decided.**

**Current weapons (souls): Hagoromo and Kaguya Otsutsuki (Hyourinmaru and Ryujin Jakka), Yamato (Devil May Cry). Suggestions are welcome for two more weapons, plus a weapon for Susano'o's daughter.**

**The original reason is largely unchanged; he's still going to fuck up the world of the gods, but he has a more personal reason for jumping dimensions as well.**

**I will answer all of your questions on my blog, which you can find on my profile.**

**Read and review**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or any other franchise that may appear in this fanfic. If you honestly believed that they belonged to me, I'd like you to have yourself tested.**

There was a place along the coast of Susano'o's kingdom that many humans, demons and deities feared to tread; rumored to be a moderately sized island, that place was said to be the refuge of a being that very few of the stronger gods dared to cross. Many foolish, arrogant or desperate humans and demons had traversed the lands in serach of the being for a myriad of reasons; to test their strength, to gain the being's favor, to view the being for themselves, to seek knowledge and, for some, to gain control over the being.

None who left returned to tell their tales.

Those that were fortnate enough to be placed in Susano'o's court were the only ones given the opportunity to glimpse the mysterious and feared island. However, even their interpretations were muddled and illegitible; one proclaimed the island to be a barren wasteland, strewn with the corpses of those that braved the long journey. Another swore that it was a glowing paradise, filled with lucious fruits and meat, beautiful women and exotic beasts. Another claimed the island did not exist, that all he could see was a never-ending roaring whirlpool, destroying anything and everything that drifted into its path.

As such, the island became known as 'The Island of Mystery'. For many centuries, no one was allowed to step foot on the island...until the daughter of Susano'o set sail towards it in curiousity, somehow managing to bypass all obstacles in her way.

Many individuals, her father included, had believed her to be lost forever. The God of Storms had searched valiantly for his beloved daughter, yet came up with naught by the end of the week. Returning to his kingdom in tears, Susano'o did something he never thought himself capable of. He prayed to the Shinju.

Imagine their surprise and shock when she returned healthy and whole, clutching a kimono in her hands with the brightest and happiest smile on her face since the birth of her younger sister.

When questioned, all she had said was, "I made a new friend!"

**Chapter 1: Armament**

He appeared in a spiraling vortex, crouched down on his legs and expressionless eyes staring unblinkingly ahead. The abrupt transition from movement to stillness would've disoriented or startled most, but he was far from affected.

He remained in his crouched position, knowing better than to move and give himself away. His eyes slowly rotated about the area he was in, ignoring the beauty of the large forest and focused on catching anything that would let him identify his target's location. One sweep of his surroundings revealed to him faint marks in the furthest tree from him, about a metre ahead of him, that indicated the direction she had taken off to.

He narrowed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, his newest weapon making nary a sound as he stood. For the next few moments, he remained in that position staring into the vegetation, in the direction of the one he was seeking. The wind blew, caressing his form and whispering details in his ears. His ears twitched as he heard the distinctively seductive laughter echoing faintly around him and his fingers twitched.

_'I had hoped to find her soon, but if I play around I'm only going to lose more time...'_

"Tch." He grimaced, deciding that the usual cat and mouse games she usually played would have to be postponed. "If subtlety doesn't work..." He grasped the sword strapped to his back, slowly unsheathing the blade from the scabbard. "I'll just have to make quite the bang."

Stabbing the blade into the ground, Naruto concentrated a drop of his power into the blade. As the blade thrummed with his power, an attack made itself known to him. "Ryusenka (Dragon Hail Flower)." Ice exploded from the earth, soaring towards the skies with wild abundance. The earth shattered as the ice pillar twisted and flowed, taking the shape of a large Chinese dragon with red eyes that roared defiantly towards the heavens.

The roar echoed all throughout the forest, scattering the animals and creatures that were hiden within the foliage and blowing away a sizable chunk of the plant-life that was in its immediate surrounding.

Naruto let go of the sword, turning his body slightly towards his immediate right with his usual emotionless face. "You're late. If i wasn't in a hurry, I'd flay you for that." He spoke, paying no attention to the rising burst of ice that continued its path towards the sky.

"Ara, ara. Please forgive me Young Master, but I was unaware you were in need of my skills." There, crouched with a seductive smirk on her face, was the person he sought. Pale, silky skin shone strikingly against the night sky, emphasized by the black and red lined kimono she wore. Her outfit included a yellow obi that held her kimono together, though revealed a large amount of cleavage, a set of golden beads that were wrapped around her left wrist and an ornately detailed headband.

She was very beautiful, perhaps just as attractive as his partner; long silver hair that flowed around her like moonlight given form, golden slit eyes that shone brilliantly in the night and day, as well as a pair of twitching cat ears perched atop her head and two long white cat tails which marked her as a bakeneko. Of course, it was worth mentioning that she cut quite the voluptuous figure; if one were to describe her as a 'goddess', they wouldn't be far from the truth.

Tapping the ice pillar nonchalantly, Naruto ignored the shattering sound the ice made as well as the shards that fell from the sky. "I need you to accompany me on a search, Himari." Stepping forwards, he run his hands through her hair and began to lightly scratch her ears, earning a purr of content from the woman. "The others are required in this dimension to ensure the gods perform their duties as expected, and I would rather set out with someone I can trust than any other subject." After all, just because he was going to retrieve his partner didn't mean that he could somehow avoid his duties.

Himari leaned into his palm, still purring as his fingers worked their magic caressing her head and hair. "But what about Itachi-chan, nya? Wouldn't he be better suited for something like this, nya?" As a bakeneko, she was gifted with various skills and abilities that made her kind quite dangerous to face, but she knew at least two other persons who would be more than happy to help her Young Master as well as being more skilled than her.

He nodded silently, retracting his hand and earning a disappointed pout from the beauty before him. "I would, if he wasn't already busy dealing with the problems troubling Amaterasu." He tapped once more into his monstrous chakra reserves and visualized the clothing he desired. Casting the creation technique he inherited from his mother, the redhead felt the hot feeling associated with Ying-Yang Release spiral over his chest and upper body. When the heat disappeared, he looked at himself and nodded with satisfaction at his now clothed form.

He wore a white undershirt beneath a black shihakushō, which was open at the chest. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ended in a number of coattails. Black gloves had been included in the ensemble, with white "x"-shaped marks appearing on both the gloves and his forearms. Nodding once, he returned his attention to Himari.

"I know you more intimately than anyone save my friend; as such, it shouldn't be a surprise for me to select someone I know and can seamlessly coordinate attacks with than one who would require knowledge on the abilities I have." He replied.

Himeko just mewled in amusement. Having known him almost all her life, which was about seven hundred years, she could read between the lines and determine the implied message he had. _'I would rather work with my childhood friend than a colleague, but I can't say that so...'_

_'Young Master is still so awkward with communication and expressing himself.' _Well, perhaps she could..._**help**_ with that during the trip. Stuffing her slightly erotic thoughts away, she relaxed her stance and nodded with a grin. Rising to her feet, standing taller than him by a good distance, she bowed lowly. "Very well, Young Master. I will retrieve my Yasutsuna within the hour and perhaps meet at Kirigakure within two days."

He waved her declaration aside. "I'll need just a day to gather everything I need before leaving, so don't rush your packing. Susano'o said she was kidnapped in the heart of his Kingdom, in the village she had established some weeks ago, so we'll be stopping by there before we leave."

Himari blinked. "She was kidnapped in Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)?"

He cocked his head. "I take it you've heard of it?"

She nodded, taking a cross-legged seating position. "Hai. Apparently, it is somewhat of a haven and refuge for Kitsune and other canine demons from humans and some of the more active gods. I hear they are thinking of expanding it to accomodate for a sudden influx of Kitsune and Inu youkai."

He quirked his brow. That was interesting to know. "Well it seems we'll have to meet there and retrace the path her kidnapper took." That wouldn't be a problem, even if the Moon Deity was from another world.

Yamato would cut through the void and show him the path.

Himari nodded. "Understood. I'll rendezvous with Young Master at Kirigakure, at the end of the day." Turning about, she mischievously smiled and crouched, her two tails arched up and lifted the kimono, revealing her amazing derriere to him. It helped that she rarely wore any underwear.

Taking off in a leap that would've left other beings in awe, Himari shot off into the distance. As he stared at her retreating form, his brows arched slowly at her flirtations. "Well...at least things won't be dull with her around." Eyes drifting to the embedded sword beside him, as pristine as ever despite the attack, Naruto blinked.

"Ah. I never gave you a name, did I?" Grabbing the handle, Naruto pulled the sword from the earth and sheathed it. "Hyourinmaru...that seems quite appropriate, I suppose." Activating Kamui once again, he disappeared into the night.

**-Unknown Location-**

When he stepped out of the portal, Naruto found himself in a medium-sized cave. Wet and damp, it was an uncomfortable place to be.

Good thing he was only here for a retrieval.

There, resting magnificently upon a custom-made altar at the center of the cave, was another sheathed blade. It was a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the guard was oval, and the tsuka-ito was braided from black and white material. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood and featured several metallic ornaments at its end. A yellow saego was at the end, used to tie the katana to the waist.

Yamato, his weapon of mass destruction and object of fear to most species.

Walking up to the altar, the redhead gently picked the sword up and gazed at it. He could feel the sword vibrate with power, begging to be called upon. A cruel and determined glint appeared in his eyes.

He would enjoy cutting through the Deity that stole his sun.

**-Unknown Location-**

The girl stared at the woman before her in disbelief, shock and a considerable amount of fear. The rain fell heavily around her, adding to the horror scene before her.

The woman she was currently staring at nonchalantly flicked the blood off her huge blade, ignoring the river of blood that coated her form. She wielded two separate, purely black, blades. One was the size of her height, in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of her forearm. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade was relatively small, about the size of her arm, and was similar to the first blade, but resembled a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

Surrounding the bloodied beauty, as though planned out for a gruesome ritual, were several bodies. Most were mangled beyond recognition, their bodies torn apart in various gruesome manners. Some had no heads, just bloody stumps at their necks. Five others were burnt to a crisp. Two had trees bursting out of their bodies.

She herself had suffered several broken bones, could no longer feel the left side of her body and lost her entire left leg. It was a cruel thing for her to be alive.

The woman shifted towards the wounded girl, her violet eyes containing a tranquil fury that reminded the girl of her Lady. Hair as red as the blood that coated the ground fell over her left eye, a stark contrast from the ponytail she had word before the slaughter which emphasized the fury contained within her visible right eye.

She wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four piercings with a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. All of it was soaked with blood. The blood of her comrades and friends.

The woman narrowed her eyes, leaking out a measure of killing intent. The girl gurgled in fright, trickles of blood dripping from her mouth. "You are weak. Why are you so weak? Because you lack... hatred." The killing intent increased, making the wounded girl struggle to not fall unconscious from fear. " If you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run, run and cling to your wretched life. And one day, when you have the strength to do so, come before me with your Patron Goddess."

_**"If you can do so, then sparing you wouldn't be a waste."**_

Raising her sword, the woman bashed the hilt against the girl's head with cruel force. As the darkness consumed her, Liliana Kranjcar vowed to kill that woman.

The woman watched as the last of her 'guards' slumped. Slinging the larger blade unto her back and the shorter one to her waist, she began to walk towards the edge of the forest, seeking the nearest populated area.

She would find a way back to her partner. She would kill any god that stood against her actions.

Her moon needed her, and she would destroy anything that got in her way.

**-Tartarus-**

A man playing with a ball of yarn stopped, his head snapping towards the space above him. Moments later, a fanged grin burst out on his face. "Heh. Looks like Aniki will be coming here soon." A malevolent and crazed laugh bubbled out, echoing in the chambers.

"HURRY UP AND BRING YOUR WRATH, ANIKI!"

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was late for a reason; my hard drive caused some problems for me, resulting in formating the drive and rewriting the chapter. Now that my absence has been explained, lets get down to business.**

**Naruto will use four weapons. That doesn't mean he'll have ONLY four weapons, though Yamato will always be one of those four.**

**After some careful consideration, I've decided to include elements and some characters of Campione in this fic. There is a reason for that. Himari is a fusion of Noihara Himari, Black Hanekawa and Kuroka: Himari's name and skills, Black Hanekawa's appearance and Kuroka's clothing, mannerisms and spells.**

**Naruto isn't a friend of the demigods. If anything, he would be a working partner when the need suits him or an antagonist. **

**Character death will happen. Quite frequently, if certain buttons are pushed...**

**Now to news for fans of 'Demon King' : I can see the ending. That's right, I've finally hammered out how I want that story to play out and how it will end. Might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me because that would make it the one fic to achieve my three main goals: Get a thousand reviews. Write more than 200,000 words. Complete a story.**

**With everything laid out, I have no excuse whatsoever to not finish it. Of course there will be some further fine tuning, but I can guarantee that you'll enjoy what I have planned for you guys. (Please, whoever hasn't done so, please review that fic! I'm so close to achieving that 1000 review status I so desperately wanted when I first joined!)**

**Read and review.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Chapter 2: Ripples**

Kirigakure was a large village hidden deep within the Kingdom of Susan'o. Kirigakure's architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Kage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings had trees on them, something he found odd yet strangely unique. Befitting its name, the village was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners.

As he walked through the misty landscape, Naruto surveyed the village his friend had established with some slight interest. From the moment he had arrived, a platoon of nine bakenekos and kitsune had been trailing him as he headed towards his destination. It was quite impressive how skilled they were at remaining unseen; had he not been born with his unique eyes, or had he not refined his ability to sense emotions, he most likely wouldn't have been able to identify all of them.

He initially thought of disposing of them, but dismissed it as being too trigger-happy. They hadn't done anything to him just yet, and he could understand the wariness they would have for anyone who they considered a stranger entering their village. Not surprising, considering the last stranger to do so had managed to kidnap their lovable leader.

Turning at a corner, the redhead strolled onwards to the local playground, located at the outskirts of the residential areas. According to Susano'o and various other reports, the Moon Deity had initially appeared through the village gates but disappeared after his partner had led her to the playgrounds. There was no indication of a fight, but Naruto didn't put much stock in that; the possibility of a mental battle having occured was quite strong.

He narrowed his eyes as the grounds came into sight. His nose twitched twice as the scent wafted from the land; his partner's was that of a strong whirlpool, proud and distinct amidst the others. The second thing that struck him as odd was the second scent; rosemary and lavender. Rosemary, a scent associated with strength, youth and remembrance. Lavender, which was associated with harmony, peace, longevity, gentleness and memory.

A truly odd scent indeed.

Scratching his head, he sat upon the nearby swings and crossed his legs. Removing Hyourinmaru from his back, the redhead activated Kamui and sent it to his pocket dimension. Tapping the ground with his foot, a large pebbled flew into his hands and was soon followed by several other smaller rock fragments. With these in his hands, Naruto began tossing them into the sky again and again, juggling them in an attempt to pass the time.

However, as time passsed, he began to lose interest and started searching for something else to entertaining. As his eyes panned over the grounds, a flare of chakra in one particular spot caught his attention. It seemed to be buried underneath the earth, a few centimeters away from the see-saw, but that wasn't what had grabbed his interest.

The chakra was a concentrated mass of crimson.

In his long life, he had only bestowed a portion of his strength on few individuals; in fact, besides his sun, there were only eight others who had proven themselves pure and worthy of wielding his blessing with responsibility. He had given each of them different gifts, unique to themselves and necessary for aiding in their plights.

Hers had been exceptionally powerful and corrosive chakra. It had been his method of protecting her during his absenses, where the chakra cloak would automatically manifest to protect her. The chakra would react regardless of her will, even protecting her from self-inflicted injuries.

For that chakra to be here...

Ceasing his juggling, the redhead moved from his seat and marched towards the spot. Stepping up to the see-saw, Naruto crouched down and buried his hand in the earth. Focusing a portion of chakra into his fingertips, he released his jutsu. "Doton: Chidōkaku (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core)." The patch of earth quivered for a moment, catching the attention of his stalkers, before rising smoothly towards the sky. It elevated to about seventy centimeters from the surface before Naruto cancelled the jutsu and pulled out his limb.

There, embedded deep within the affected area, was a sword and a hastily etched message. The blade was a black over-sized dog's fang. It had no proper tsuba and hilt; what was there to hold was the cloth-wrapped tang and a large patch of black fur similar to a dog's acting as the cross guard. Naruto noted that the blade was almost as tall as his adult form, something that surprised him somewhat.

It was also seething with the chakra he had blessed her with. The chakra he had given her was now wrapped within the fang. Grabbing the tang, he pulled the sword out easily and gazed at it. As it were now, he would be unable to wield it in his current form. Moments later, a much older looking Naruto was admiring the blade. The cloth wrapping on the tang seemed to react to his will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. After admiring it for a few more moments, his eyes shifted to the message.

_**'Happy Birthday Naruto-kun. You always said you had a thing for fangs.'**_

His fists clenched. _'She must've been on her way to deliver this to me.' _The fire within his chest began to grow. His partner, _**his best friend**_, had been taken when she had been preparing to see him once again.

Yamato vibrated with the force of his anger, almost begging for him to release its true power and cut down the Deity that had angered its master so. His new blade also pulsed angrily, slowly heating up.

He forced his emotions down. Now wasn't the time to blow a fuse. Mother would be quite disappointed if he worked himself into a rage. Gripping the handle of the fang tightly, Naruto forced himself to calm down and return to a more level-headed state of mind. It took surprisingly longer than usual; he had needed a few moments to wrestle the rage in his heart back under lock and key, as opposed to the almost instantaneous ease with which he buried his emotions.

That could be a problem in the future.

Relaxing his grip, he let loose a sigh. Himari had yet to come, and he had a few more hours to wait.

Enough time to at least familiarize himself with his new fang. Eyeing its design, an interested glint crept within those strange eyes of his. "Well...I certainly do like my gift. Tetsusaiga (Iron Crushing Fang)...such a fitting name."

Standing upright, he slung the huge blade over his shoulder and turned towards the hidden platoon. "What are you all waiting for? An invitation? I thought you were supposed to be demons, not mere humans playing dress-up." He drawled. He saw them stiffen and hunker down, their legs tensing to pounce on him.

He closed his eyes. _'Perfect.'_

Nine shadows leapt from the cover towards him, fangs glistening and claws outstretched. Five Inu youkai and four Kitsune launched themselves towards the stranger.

He tightened his grip. His senses opened. Yamato wished to be used. No, wasn't the point of this to test his new blade? Besides, using Yamato would make this boring.

He sensed them approaching, the wind roaring in his ears as they descended upon him._ 'Tell me, what can you cut?'_

_**'Everything.'**_

_'Shall we put that to the test?'_

_**'But of course, Master.'**_

**-Time skip-**

Himari dashed through the streets of Kirigakure on all fours, gracefully maneuvering through the maze that constituted the village with contemptuous ease. It had taken her most of the day, but she had finally managed to gather everything she thought would be of use for the search; Yasutsuna, the sword she had been given by her mother, her Senjutsu gloves, some footwear, several other clothes and a dozen pack of condoms.

The last item was more for the both of them than for the journey. Then again, she could probably find some way to consumate with him during the dimension jump...

Landing on a rooftop, Himari paused as a scent wafted through the air. Her ears twitched in excitement. _'Ara ara, Young Master has already began releasing some tension. Won't be much longer before we put those condoms to good use.' _A lecherously seductive smile spread on her face as her mind flashed to a more pleasurable time.

"Kyaa! I'm getting all hot and bothered from thinking about it!" She squealed, hugging herself like an embarrassed teenager.

"You're late, Himari. Again." She froze as Naruto spoke from behind her. Staying as she was for a few moments, the neko quickly snapped out of her state and crouched on all fours seductively. Her huge breasts hung low towards the roof and her two tails flicked about whilst she shook her ass from side to side.

"Forgive me Young Master. You see, before I left I decided to rub a few out before we left but before I knew it Hanekawa-chan joined in and we just kept going until it was well past noon. Then Usagi-chan showed up and I just had to get to ravage those huge tits of hers before I left. You've seen those monsters before, wouldn't you do the same in my situation?"

He stared at her blankly. "I forgot how passionate you are about sex." Perhaps he should've considered his options more carefully before he chose to go with her...

Standing up, the bakeneko shrugged. "I can't help it if I love sex...besides, wasn't it Young Master who awakened the lustful beast within me?" She blushed and wrapped her arms round herself once again. "Ah! The way you took me was so forceful and rough, yet so pleasurable and ecstatic! Like a sex god unleashed, you ravaged my body to the point where no other man could ever hope to measure up to you, Young Master!"

Naruto felt like face-palming. "Oi, are you ready or not?"

"Hai! So, how are we going to do this? Are you gonna open up a portal like the last time?" She asked, her ears twitching about happily.

Naruto shook his head. "There isn't any need for that. I just need to cut open a path to whichever world she is in and then we'll set up a spy network to track her. When we get a lead, we'll chase it until we find her then find out who was responsible for her kidnapping and give them a piece of my mind. If we're lucky, this could take only a few months to wrap up."

Himari cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you making it a lot simpler than it actually is?"

He waved his hand. "I know its nowhere near simple as I explained, but sometimes its best to have broad objective which can be broken down at one's convenience than meticulously planning out every little detail.

"So, are you going to explain why you decided to offer blood to the earth?"

He looked over the edge. Littered about the playground were the corpses of the platoon, drenching the earth with their blood. He shrugged, mirroring her earlier move. "I was initially against it, but I ended up working most of my frustrations on them."

Her eyes gleamed, "Oh? Is that how you came by that huge thing on your back?"

He nodded. Gripping Yamato in his hand, he turned towards the direction of the playgrounds. Concentrating, he pictured his partner with his mind-her beautiful crimson hair, dazzling violet eyes, the gentle smile she always reserved for him. It was essential that he focused his very being on the image.

Slowly but steadily unsheathing a portion of the blade from its scabbard, Naruto relaxed himself before sliding into his stance. _'Mother, wherever you are, please grant me safe passage.'_

A single strike cut through the very foundations of the dimension, shearing through the barriers that prevented the two worlds from ever merging. In the center of the night sky, a cut in the dimension unravelled and opened to show a dark and unending hole.

Yamato was indeed a sword that could cut through anything; flesh, steel, water, fire, earth, time, space...even memories could be cut by the blade. The only gift from his father that he truly appreciated, Yamato had the potential to cut even the Primordial Beings themselves. After several decades of training, Naruto had managed to develop a method of dimension travel: by concentrating on a person who did not belong in his dimension, Naruto could use Yamato to cut through any and everything that stood between Naruto and whoever he was looking for.

It was something he rarely did, as the rips could have adverse effects in other dimensions, so he used it only as a last resort. Not to mention his mother would request him to fix it, something he disliked doing.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto felt a weight run up his arm and settle around his neck. He didn't need to look to know that Himari had shifted back to her cat form. Running his fingers through her fur, he leapt into the opening.

**-Unknown Location-**

In the vast expanse of space that the three of them resided, all sisters watched intently at the large black chain that hovered on their working table. It was quite long, perhaps longer than any person's thread of fate they had ever seen, and as black as the depths of Tartarus. Like a snake, it contorted about as though it would strike them at any moment.

The middle one, who currently had their shared eye, frowned. "This is troubling. A Primordial Being is approaching this world."

The one towards the right threw her hands in the air. "What?! I thought little Haruhi made it impossible for the others to appear in this world!" She banged her bony fist on the table, nearly smashing a nearby thread of fate. "That was the agreement we had with Lord Chaos! So long as he never sent any of his Primordials to this world, be it to help the Olympians or the Titans, then there would be no conflicts between him and Lady Order!"

The third sister spoke next. "Calm yourself! Let the one with the eye speak and confirm if any vows have been broken!" She huffed at her sister; why was she acting like Zeus at a time like this?!

The sister with the eye scowled. "Unfortunately, it appears that this particular Primordial isn't just one of Lord Chaos' ordinary children."

The second sister snapped her head to the first. "What?!"

The first snarled. "He is the Shinju, currently the strongest of Haruhi's siblings. If he enters this world, there is no telling how much of the destinies we threaded will be unravelled. Worse still, we don't have the power to deny him access to our world..."

The trio fell silent at that, thinking of how they could possibly limit the damage that would inevitably be caused when the son of Lord Chaos arrived. Once, when they were young and arrogant, they had attempted to meddle with the fate of Chaos' daughter Haruhi because they felt it was well within their right to do so.

What they saw terrified them more than anything else; the Shinju, bearing the full might of his wrath upon their world because of their interferance. The force and destruction exerted by that monster was so great that they had only been able to see him in action for a few moments. From then on, especially after Lord Chaos descended from his plane of existence to punish them, they avoided all Primordials like they were the plague.

Especially the three strongest ones: Haruhi, Siegfried and Naruto, the three Children of Balance. Should any of the gods discover the existence of the Primordials, the sisters knew that at least one of them would try to challenge them. Unfortunately, that would lead to a chain of events which would spiral into a huge mess which Lady Order would be forced to deal with.

The third sister snapped her fingers, catching the attention of her sisters. "Perhaps we could invoke some requirements for him? Since we can't do anything to prevent him from coming, why don't we focus on getting him to leave certain events to come to pass? The Great Prophecy and the Seven Heroes Prophecy are only two of the prophecies that we could save from his destructive nature."

The second scoffed. "Are you daft? What if he decides to spread his influence by gifting some individuals with his power? You know what happened when Siegfried granted that Kumagawa Misogi character with that 'All-Fiction' Abnormality; it was only because Haruhi gave Kurokami Medaka her Abnormality that he was defeated!"

The first sister run a wrinkled hand over an equally wrinkled face. This would take a while...

**-Dimensional Gap-**

As he walked through the dark dimensional tunnel, Naruto frowned as he felt a presence pressing gainst his consciousness. Lowering the barrier surrounding his mind, his frown lightened as he realized who was praying to him. _"Amaterasu. What seems to be the problem that you would pray to me?"_

A melodic voice, tinged with anger and frustration, answered. _"Shinju-sama, I was requesting help from your men to aid my son and his army in battle against the Yonbi no Saru."_

His frown deepened. _"And what are you willing to offer for that request to be granted?"_

Her answer was swift and resolute. _"The soul of Uchiha Madara, the Second Sage of Six Paths. He was a legendary shinobi and a former leader of the Uchiha clan, the descendants of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Madara was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles, including all his clan's techniques. He was able to levitate himself and fly about freely. He had great knowledge and skill with kinjutsu, fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and barrier ninjutsu. His sealing skills c__ould__ easily seal a creature as powerful as the Ten-Tails into a person as a jinchūriki. His barrier skills c__ould__ flow chakra through his gunbai, producing a large and powerful barrier. His proficiency with the Summoning Technique allow__ed__ him to summon a being as powerful as Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.____He __wa__s able to merge with and hide within the environment. He c__ould__ also combine various techniques to increase the scale and quantity of his attacks.__ As one of the strongest souls in my possession, I can assure you that you will not be disappointed with him."_

Naruto smiled to himself, though the smile held no ounce of warmth in it. _"How quickly can you deliver the soul and how quickly does your son require aid?"_

_"I can have the soul ready for you in three days time and my son will surely fight the Yonbi in the next four days; at the rate he's going, I don't think he will last long against Son."_

"Very well, I'll send Sesshomaru and Itachi to help ensure that he and his forces at least survive their battle. I will expect the soul within three days time, Amaterasu." Cutting the connection, his attention returned to what lay ahead of him.

He would inform those two of the request when he had successfully crossed over.

At that moment, when he reached the end of the tunnel, a mahogany door appeared. He narrowed his eyes.

He was almost there.

Reaching out to the handle, Naruto found himself gazing cooly at the sheet of paper that had spontaneously sppeared in his hand. 'I wonder what took them so long to let me know what retrictions they want me to agree to.' Unfurling the paper, he began to read the 'rules' he had been given.

As he continued down the list, his brow arched up in surprise. It lasted only for a moment before he set the sheet aflame. Ignoring the sputtering mess at his feet, he gripped the handle tightly. "I accept your conditions."

Throwing the doors open, the redhead and his neko marched through into the new world.

**-Unknown Location-**

A man sitting upon a throne smirked as he watched the most important actor in his theatre appear. Now all that was left was a few string pullings, some intervention on his behalf and good old fashioned mind fucking on a level that made Sosuke Aizen seem amatuerish.

His visible eye glowed intensely in the darkness. "Welcome back, my dear God Tree. Its time to show me how much you've grown...and how much stronger you can become."

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Now, just one thing I want to talk about; the whole issue with the souls. **

**I said that I would be making Naruto less overpowered, right? I never said I wasn't going to make him a legitimate threat to Olympians and Titans; at the moment, Naruto has a limited arsenal because he rarely ever experiments with his power and can be quite hard to motivate. With Hagoromo dead, there was no one to develop ninjutsu to create the various kinjutsu and such. However, with his partner/possible love interest(?) in danger, he wants to be at the best he could be in a short period so that he can beat the stuffing out of whoever kidnapped her without relying on just his natural abilities.**

**Amaterasu has her own world, which is a parallel of Naruto's (lets call it Earth Prime). Yes, that means she's stronger than anyone in her world. Susan'o resides with Naruto because of personal reasons and Tsukuyomi wanders from world to world. Izanami and Izanagi are out doing whatever it is they do. Don't worry, more details will be revealed.**

**P.S. I will attempt some mind fucking, but as I am an amateur of the art is there anyone who would want to help me with the executions? I have an outline for it, but I can't quite get the specifics quite right...any volunteers?**

**Read and review**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: First Encounters-Part 1**

Stepping out into a new world, no matter how often it was, always managed to catch Naruto off guard. It was an experience that he wasn't quite sure he valued or not; on one hand, it had taught him the principle of aproaching things with an open mind and instilled a somewhat justified sense of paranoia in him, which had helped on his endeavors. On the other hand, it showed him just how much of his parent's creation he had yet to discover and just how huge the gap between them was.

His siblings, when they bothered to, could create and destroy about a dozen worlds simultaneously, though the effort required a substantial amount of concentration to do so. As the eldest of the trio, and possibly the one who took more after his parents than they would've liked, Naruto had taken it upon himself to take up the art of Creation and Destruction; at his current level, he could create and destroy at least twenty five worlds simultaneously. His limit was close to the hundreds, something that he had been disappointed in.

His parents could surpass that several thousandfold with the greatest of ease; to them, creating and destroying trillions of worlds was as easy as lifting a pen.

As such, each time he carved a path into a new world, he always ensured that any and all sights, sounds and tastes of the situation would be taken in within a moment. It had been slightly annoying, but it was always something that pissed off Siegfried and Haruhi so had become someting that brought pride to him.

That skill came in particularly useful at the moment; he was somewhere on the sea, crouching on the deck of a mid-sized ship. It was nothing compared to the ships that Susano'o commandered, the fleets under the command of Gilgamesh or even the seafaring vessels under Serefall Leviathan's protection, but it wasn't the worst he had seen.

Staring at him with wide eyes were two adolescents, a male and a female. They were both quite haggard and weary, but the girl was already clutching a little knife and holding it defensively in front of her, already in motion to stand up. The boy also began to rise, his hands reaching into his pockets for something, most likely a weapon.

Naruto didn't hesitate; his finger jabbed out, a maelstrom of chakra already pooling at the fingertip. Within fractions of a second, the chakra became visible; a fear-boding mesh of crimson and black, the tiny bonb of chakra at the tips of his fingers glowed ominously in the day, halting the advances of the two. They stared at his attack with an interesting blend of confusion, wariness and a delectable hint of 'Oh Shit!' that he found amusing.

For a moment, there was silence amongst them; Naruto was digesting what exactly he wanted to do with them, whilst the other two remained frozen so as to not aggravate the youth before them. The boy's sea green eyes kept drifting towards the huge blade on his back, though there were a few glances towards Yamato as well.

The boy could be described as a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt, with the words 'Take a Suck!' stamped on it, frayed jeans that had seen better days and some random black sneakers. He wasn't so tall; his partner was about an inch taller than him, but they were both adolescents, so their lack of height was somewhat expected.

The girl was also quite interesting; she had a natural tan, like one of his more outgoing subordinates, and a rather pretty appearance. Her golden blonde hair glowed in the light, a small flame illuminated by the sun's rays. The most interesting feature she had, in his opinion, was her eyes; they could be described as an intense shade of gray and they appeared to have a distracted look, as if she were thinking of a million things at once. They reminded him of Itachi's eyes; he always appeared emotionless, and was so good at maintaining that expression that he could hide his true emotions from most individuals.

He blinked. _'That's right, I have to summon Itachi and Sesshomaru before Amaterasu's son dies.'_

Naruto tilted his head, taking care to avoid waking the sleeping neko curled around his neck. "Sorry if this seems a bit abrupt, but can either of you tell me where I am?" He spoke in a dry monotone, which appeared to make them more tensed than before.

Moments passed in silence, save for the lull of the sea and waves. His lips twitched. "Ho? Neither of you will answer?" He saw the boy open his mouth, most likely to shout something at him, but an elbow to his gut made him shut it again with a wince. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Well, I suppose I can't kill the boy...but the Fates made no mention of his companion.' _Even if she was needed in the future, he could always just bring her back with his power.

Then Naruto felt the sea move. It was unnatural, unaided by any wind in the calm atmosphere. From what he little he knew of this world, there was only one 'god' whose domain was the sea...and Naruto didn't feel his presence at the moment.

Ah. The boy was certainly more than he appeared to be; not the most cunning tactic, but Naruto had to cut him some slack. He was only a demigod of this world; any effort on his part would be complete overkill against the child.

_**'Do not harm the Child of Prophecy, under any circumstances! The son of the Sea God must live to ensure the passing of the Great Prophecy!'**_

The old sisters had begged him to leave the Child of Prophecy alive; they hadn't said anything about leaving him unscarred. _'Hnn. I suppose I should put him in his place...A show of power would most likely get the message into their brains.'_

He changed the target of his chakra bomb from the two children to the wave approaching from the side. It had barely picked up, but he wasn't curious enough to let the wave gather momentum against him. Fluidly flicking the chakra bomb towards the wave, approaching from about two meters from the right, and waited for the explosion.

He wasn't disappointed.

The blast ripped through the sea and land, striking with speed unmatched and power unseen in the eyes of the two children. Carving a path through the sea like an unstoppable force, the chakra beam cut through the waves, vaporizing the water instantly, for about two metres before Naruto flicked his fingers towards the skies. The beam immediately charged towards the heavens, arching in artful grace, before detonating in the shape of a huge crescent explosion.

Luckily for the demigods, Naruto had made sure to distance the blast far enough for them to see the extent of his strength, but not be buffeted by the noise, wind and potent chakra. Had he not been so mindful of them, it was more than likely that they would be decomposing the minute his chakra entered their bodies.

He turned to stare at the shell-shocked duo, riveted by the explosion, the magnificent end and the large divide which was steadily returning to its former visage. "So, are you going to answer my questions now? Or do I have to get a bit more aggressive?"

The girl was quick to answer him, no doubt the quicker of the two. "You're in the Bermuda Triangle, off the east coast of the U.S. now, just northeast Florida."

He cocked his head, idly noting that Himari had woken up. It was obvious that they were lying to him, but he would've done the same had he been in their situation. "Where is the nearest land area, and how long until this vessel reaches it?"

The boy, who seemed to be making a concentrated effort to keep to himself, suddenly blurted out, "30 degrees, 31 minutes North; 75 degrees, 12 minutes West!" Clapping his hands over his mouth, the boy blushed lightly whilst the girl paled and grew rigid. Naruto arched a brow at their behaviour, but paid no mind to it. Apparently, demigods in this world were very inept at deception and misdirection.

"Oh? That's very interesting to know..." Settling down to rest his back against the mast, he removed Himari from her perch and begun to run his fingers through her silky smooth fur. Her body soon begun to vibrate with satisfied purrs, seemingly melting into his palms. "You must be a spawn of a Water Deity then, to have such precise bearings on water. How disgusting."

If the girl's reaction had been odd before, it was now full-blown panic that presented itself. Both of them stilled, one in incredulousness and the other in shock as well as some anger, as the redhead's strange eyes locked unto them. "I have no interest in whatever it is you are doing, nor do I have any desire to get in your way. The moment we land, I will leave you two to your devices and get about my business. Have I made myself clear?"

They seemed reluctant to take his word, but he didn't care. Retracting his hands from Himari's body, he clapped them together and slammed them against the deck. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." The wood bent and bulged outwards, as though there was a branch rapidly growing out of the deck. The boy fell unto his rear whilst the girl took several steps back when the wood smoothly transisted to flesh and two people stepped out towards the redhead.

The first was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. His attire consisted of mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants.

The second man was handsome and frail-looking at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender young man. He had fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He had a crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. His armor included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash had a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He wore sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. At his hip, a sheathed blade was strapped there.

"Sesshomaru, Itachi. How fares the mission?" Naruto asked, resuming his petting of Himari with nary a care in the world. He ignored the wary glances from the demigoddess in favor of listening to his vassals speak.

The one with the dark hair nodded. "As smoothly as you predicted. Kamimusuhi-no-Kami has agreed to allow the Devils and Fallen Angels to give birth without any discontent, Yatagarasu-san has delivered the payment as promised and Tsukuyomi has agreed to stay with Susano'o to keep him in check until his daughter is returned."

After hearing what Itachi had to say, Naruto gestured towards Sesshomaru, who stepped forward immediately. "The Kurokami family have agreed to accept the offer presented to them by Sparda, though they insisted on having an arranged marriage between their eldest daughter and you." Naruto withheld the snort at the notion, already planning ways to get around that. "However, despite your warnings, Acnologia continues to push the boundaries of his duties; many of the Dragons cry out for his punishment by your hands, and state that they would support all actions you take against him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "That arrogant brat dares to try me? He seems to have forgotten who allowed him to live that day..."

Tapping his nose in thought, Naruto spoke once again. "Itachi, Amaterasu has another prayer she wishes to be grant, but I am sending you in my place. One of her sons, the younger one I presume, marches to attack the Yonbi in four days time and she wishes to at least ensure his survival. With your eyes, it would be much easier for the brat to stay alive during the fight."

Itachi nodded curtly. "Understood, Shinju-sama. I shall get on with the assignment immediately." With that said, his body burst into a murder of crows that flapped away into the distance.

Naruto turned to the patiently waiting Inu Daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru, let the Kurokami family know that there will be no arranged marriage between their daughter and myself. They already have what they need, and any measure taken by them to secure more power will be met with forceful resistance. On your way there, there is someone I'd like you to go and fight; according to Ophis, a man known as Jack Rackan resides in Area 11 and is reputed to be quite the interesting specimen. Test his capability, determine whether he is suited for the 'Carnage' project and return when you get the opportunity to."

Sesshomaru smirked, already anticipating a good fight. "Many thanks, my Master." Bowing lowly, the demon glowed and shrunk until he was a small ball of light. Shattering into millions of light strands, he disappeared from the world.

Turning to his travel companions, he mimed his mouth being zipped closed and reinforced the idea by running chakra through his hand briefly, causing a few sparks of lightning to snap in and out of existence in his palms.

Needless to say, the ship was silent as it sailed through to its destination.

**-Unknown Plane-**

In the pitch-black darkness that surrounded her, a young girl floated through the empty space languidly.

Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus, sighed once again as she drifted through the strange plane of existence she had found herself in after waking up. She couldn't tell if it had been years, months or decades since she had found herself in this strange place, and it was honestly more depressing for her to keep a measure of time in this place. The only thing that kept her from going completely insane was her unconventional visitor.

Speaking of unconventional visitors...she sighed as her body floated. "Haruhi is late." Even in the silence, her voice sounded weak and faint.

"Mou! Don't say that, Thalia-chin! You should know by now that the lovely, beautiful, kind and all around perfect Haruhi-chan is always on time!" A perky and overly-cheerful voice shouted, booming throughout the plane like someone had hooked up super speakers that only she could use.

The daughter of the Sky palmed her face, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Funnily enough, she always felt this way whenever Haruhi dropped in for a 'visit'. "Shouldn't have tempted fate there..." Opening her eyes, Thalia focused her attention unto the oddly dressed girl before her, who was...thrusting her hips?

She had a pale skin tone, big brown eyes and brown hair that reached to about her waist. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and an orange ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Thalia groaned, feeling the slight headache worsen. "What do you want now? And why do you seem so happy?" She questioned. Having been in contact with the strange girl for more than she cared for, Thalia had come to pick up some of Haruhi's mannerisms and eccentricies. At the moment, the brunette had the happiest damn smile on her face and was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet with what appeared to be suppressed glee.

Apparently, that was the sign for Mt. Haruhi to explode. _**"MY BELOVED ONII-SAMA HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! HUAAHH! I CAN SEE HIM AGAIN!" **_Her body contorted oddly, as though she was unable to maintain her form from all the excitement she was feeling. "I can't wait to be with him once more! I'll lick him all over, molest him, kiss him, fuck him, spank him, marry him, be lovey-dovey with him, bathe in his blood, rip him to pieces, murder him, castrate him, bury him, nurse him, milk him, go shoping with him, play eroge with him, lick his ass, sacrifice him to the mighty Gasai-sama, behead him, stab him, pat his head-"

As the list kept increasing and increasing until Haruhi's rapid-fire talking reduced all possible meaning, Thalia cursed her father for subjecting her to this eternal hell. "-use his gushing intestinal tract as a condom while I fornicate with his skull, drown in his eyes, swallow him with my womb and gangbang him! Here, I have a picture of him!"

Shoving the large portrait in front of Thalia's face, Haruhi ignored the harsh glare leveled at her and spoke excitedly, pointing at the person in the middle. "There, there, see? Isn't Onii-sama the best?! This was taken just a few centuries ago, when Otou-san and Okaa-san decided that we needed to interact with each other some more. Siegfried, the one on the left, is my elder brother but the middle child of us. He likes lots of things, but what he likes the most are fighting with Onii-sama and guns. Lots and lots of guns!" She waved her hands frantically, trying to somehow convey just how much guns her brother possessed through obscure gestures. "Onii-sama is the eldest of us, and the strongest as well! He and Sieg like to fight a lot, but Onii-sama always wins. Isn't he hot?" She questioned, gazing at her brother's image with unknown emotion in her eyes.

Looking at the portrait, Thalia definitely had to agree with the utterly incomprehensible brunette; her brother was indeed handsome. From what she could see of the trio, the portrait had most likely been taken during their younger days, because Haruhi wasn't as developed as she was now and had longer hair.

If she were to judge, she could say honestly that the two brothers were better looking than most of the gods and demigods she had seen; there wasn't anything done to their appearance which made them so physically appealing, but the simple way their looks commanded her attention was just...

"Mugii!" The shout knocked Thalia out of her contemplation, only for her to be painfully body-checked away from her position, sent hurtling through the plane like a crazed bird. "Onii-sama belongs to Haruhi! Even if Thalia-chin is my plaything, that doesn't mean that you can look at him with lovey-dovey eyes!"

_'Oh gods, just kill me now and let me have peace!' _Thalia screamed. The Underworld was looking better and better each and every time Haruhi appeared.

**-Sea, Location Unknown-**

Naruto let out a relaxed sigh as the boy, Percy Jackson, steered them around a nearby island. The sun had fallen and the night sky had come out, illuminating the darkness with beautiful and countless stars. He felt his senses sharpen slightly, felt himself grow calmer as the moonlight shone upon the ship.

Himari rested beside him, clothed in a very appealing low-cut kimono which hung precariously on her body. Her golden eyes shone in the night, taking in the relatively peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Her silver hair glowed like moonbeams given form, her very being glowing ephemerally in the night.

She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in the night.

"Why are we here, Young Master? Shouldn't it be more beneficial to ensnare those two children into aiding with the search?" She mewled as his fingers scratched a particular spot on her head, leaning more unto his form so as to experience it again.

Naruto run his hand through her hair once again, watching the light dance on her pale form. "Whilst that course has the probability of bearing fruit, I would prefer not to go there. That boy, Percy Jackson, has a very significant role to play in this world and age; one of the conditions given by the Fates was that my claws should be stilled against the Child of Prophecy. Should I happen to place a compulsion upon the boy, they would use that as an excuse to take this matter up to Haruhi or Kaa-chan."

Himari pouted. "That shouldn't stop you from doing so to the blonde one though. Honestly, Young Master, it feels like you aren't in much of a hurry to find Tomato-chan."

Naruto chuckled, remembering times when 'Tomato-chan' and Himari were together. "I was in a hurry to leave, but now that the moon is out, I feel that it would be best to consider our approach more carefully than I had initially intended."

Himari narrowed her eyes. "Young Master, we have some company."

Naruto nodded, his eyes moving towards a particular island. "Yes, and I believe we should prepare for them."

**-Tartarus-**

Within the body of the lesser Primordial, a man walked through leisurely like he was taking a simple stroll. Reaching a nearby rock, the man stopped to lean against it.

He was quite tall, standing just about five feet. He wore a long, black-purple and red coat with a black skull insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. There were two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons.

Hearing a hiss from the darkness, he whirled about, his fingers already in motion to pull the trigger to his guns, when he heard a familiar voice speak out. "Kukuku...Has it been so long that you've forgotten the chakra of your creation Master?"

Stepping out of the darkness, a man was revealed. He was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his true nature. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

"What the hell are you doing here, Orochimaru?" He grunted, clearly not in the mood to deal with the pale man.

Orochimaru grinned, his serpentine tongue slipping out and tasting the air. "I have some news from your father regarding your brother. Lord Chaos wishes to see the woman who caught his attention and demands that you seek her out." He crossed his arms, his tongue slithering back into his mouth. "Apparently, she was kidnapped and spirited away from Naruto-kun during his slumber. Your father wishes to get to know her a bit before she is returned to your dear brother."

The man stopped his pacing, turning to face his creation with confused eyes. "...You mean to tell me, that Naruto has a woman he's looking for and dear old dad wants me to bring her to his throne?"

Orochimaru bowed. "It is as you just stated, Master."

The man chuckled evily, his voice sending a shiver down Orochimaru's back. "Ah, so there is to be more brotherly blood to be shed, is there? Very well, old man. Return to my father and tell him that I will deliver her as soon as possible." He ignored the slither of Orochimaru making his way back, focusing on the thought at the forefront of his mind.

_'A woman that attracts your interest, hmm? It would be such a shame if she died because you couldn't protect her, wouldn't it Naruto? The battle we will wage would surely be the best one we've ever had.' _Strapping his guns into their holsters, the Child of Chaos Siegfried gripped his face firmly. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

In a flash of black light, he vanished.

**A/N: The pieces are all falling into place...**

**So, I just started watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama! which is why this isn't as early as I could've posted. You should give it a try, its pretty good from what I've seen (Misa-chan is soooo cute when she gets flustered around Usui-sama!)**

**This takes place before the Sirens appear, by the way. Also, if you can't figure out who Naruto is looking for by now, I'd suggest that you read the clues more thoroughly.**

**So, I was thinking of what Naruto games will be done when the series comes to an end, then I had an idea: why don't they make games using fanfics? I would pay top money to play a game based on some of the works on the site. Even if it never will happen, isn't it something to ponder on?**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this. Well, other than all the source material I have.**

**Chapter 4: First Encounters-Part 2**

Percy Jackson hadn't been having the best of days ever since he had set out to help his buddy Grover Underwood and save Camp Half-Blood. Ever since he had come back to his little haven, Camp Half-Blood, everything had been snowballing into disaster; Chiron, his friend and trainer, was forced to leave the Camp, his replacement was a total douchebag who apparently served the gods his own children as stew, he lost his brother at sea (well, Tyson wasn't really his full brother, they were more like half-brothers) and he had nearly been trapped for all eternity at Circe's island as a guinea pig.

Yeah, definitely not the best of days. To top it all off, some random guy had literally dropped out of the sky and unto their ship. Now Percy had seen some strange things in his admittedly short life, but the redhead's eyes had just a whole other level of dangerous and unnerving.

To make matters worse, his surprise attack had failed spectacularly. He had planned to blast the stranger off the ship and into the sea, flinging him as hard as he could away from them, and jetting as fast as the sea could take them from the redhead. True, it wasn't much of a plan, but Annabeth seemed to be in a bind so he had decided to take the initiative.

Too bad that didn't work.

Not only had the stranger easily discerned where he was going to attack from, he had also been perceptive enough to precisely determine the wave's origin and had taken completely unknown means of neutralizing the attack.

He wondered why the redhead even had weapons if he could apparently blow a lot of stuff up with his fingers. Maybe they were there just for decoration? A small part of him disagreed with that assumption, but he couldn't really determine what was the truth until he saw the redhead wield those blades in battle.

Perhaps a thought for another day.

He sighed, sitting a ways away from the scary and strange redhead whilst Annabeth glared thoughtfully at their unwanted companion. She had been like that ever since he had dismissed the two from before, staring at him with an intensity that Percy wasn't sure was normal for her. Turning away from the sea, as well as clearing the somewhat distant thoughts of Tyson out of his mind, Percy shifted a bit closer to whisper to Annabeth. "Any idea as to who he is? I've never heard of anyone in Greek mythology jumping out of portals and blowing stuff up with his finger."

She gave him no answer, continuing her study of the redhead seated across the deck. Percy scowled, a little upset that she hadn't answered his question, but backed off and returned to gazing out towards the sea. They had only a few more days to find the Golden Fleece, and Percy really didn't want to let the death of Thalia's tree (as well as the Camp's eventual fall) to be placed on their shoulders.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Percy made the ship power through the sea and race towards their destination. It was strange, controlling the sea vessel as though it was a part of his body; he was connected with every little nook and cranny of the ship, able to feel the wind whipping through the sails as it charged forwards. At the same time, he was concentrating on keeping the sea calm enough to make the trip comfortable, but fast enough to make it to their destination as soon as possible. A sudden scream from Annabeth jerked that concentration to a halt.

Percy jumped, his hand already reaching for Riptide and his body tensing to defend himself. However, as he whirled about, his heartbeat cooled down as he saw that Annabeth had just been startled out of her thoughts by the white cat purring at her side. Exhaling the tension out, Percy returned to directing the ship with a little smile on his face. "Hard to believe you actually zoned out there, Wise Girl."

Annabeth whipped her head to glare at him, her flushed cheeks shining in the light. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I was just a bit too deep in thought, it happens to everyone." Hearing another loud purr reverberate from the pussycat, Annabeth hesitantly run her fingers through its fur, keeping an eye out in case it decided to claw her digits. When there was no attack from the cat, Annabeth's petting grew more confident.

"Say, Percy..." The son of the Sea God turned to look at her, paying attention to the odd note of uncertainty he had heard in her voice. Whilst it wasn't the first time he had heard it, as his first quest could provide more than enough examples of her sounding unsure, there was just something different about this moment from the others. "How do you think he knew where you were going to attack from?"

Percy frowned, paying more attention to her as he started pondering the question himself. "I mean, even I couldn't tell when the waves began to form and I've known you longer than he does...so how could he tell?" Annabeth asked, speaking in low tones so as to not alert the boy sitting across them.

The cat seemed amused and crawled up her body to rest in her hair. Annabeth tried two times to pull her off, but the stubborn animal just casually returned back to its perch so she just gave up and let it use her head as a resting spot.

Percy spoke slowly and carefully, as if he wanted to get his thoughts in a simplified manner. "Well...maybe he just saw the waves forming?" Even to him, that sounded like a weak and unlikely argument.

Annabeth shook her head slowly, careful not to shake the cat off her head. "I doubt he could see that far away, Seaweed Brain. Even if he could, how could he tell that the waves forming were unnatural?" Turning to face him, she leaned in towards him. "I'm not sure, but I think he descends from the line of a water god, though I can't tell if its from a major god or a minor one. I can't figure out that laser attack bit, as well as the portal he came out off, but I think that fighting him in the sea would be a bad idea."

Percy could see her point; if he had been able to sense the sea move according to his will, whats to say that he couldn't do so as well? Plus, it would lead a battle of attrition Percy knew would never be resolved; they would just feel refreshed each and every time they neared their limits by making contact with the sea and keep going. "Sure, but should we really be taking him with us to the Fleece? What if he decides to take it with him intead?"

Annabeth snorted, leveling an annoyed look at her friend. "And whose fault was it that he found out?"

Percy immediately looked away, embarrassed that she had brought it up. "I-It just came out of me! Like how you first asked where we were and I immediately answered you; I can't help but blurt it out." He defended, though he was still making a valiant effort to meet her eyes.

Annabeth's glare softened as she understood his situation. "Oh. That must be quite annoying for you. Sorry about holding it against you."

Percy muttered his thanks, keeping most of his attention on the sea waves.

As the two conversed some more about their quest, they never noticed the cat perched on Annabeth's head smile. _'Young Master, you truly are a devious being. Taking the opportunity presented to you almost immediately, seizing control of any and all resource available...truly impressive. The child of Athena would be most useful in time to come...too bad the Fates said nothing about altering the fates of others in this world.' _Her golden eyes glimmered menacingly within the mass of blond hair. _'Perhaps then she would have avoided this cursed fate...'_

**-Olympus-**

Olympus, the home of the Olympian gods. Originally located on Mount Olympus in Greece, it steadily moved over to the west, following Western Civilization over the centuries. It had been in central Europe for about 500 years and was now in the United States of America. Instead of being located on a physical mountain, it is a metaphysical duplicate. The mountain did not connect with the ground and could not be detected by mortals due to the Mist, but is connected to the mortal world by a space elevator. It was said to be hovering above the Empire State building. It possibly exists in another dimension, due to its floating with its great mass over a mortal city undetected. At the top of it was a large city containing the palaces for the Olympian gods, goddesses, and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology.

Most gods lived on Olympus, but a few others preferred to tend to their native kingdoms, like Hades and Poseidon, though Poseidon had a throne in the council while Hades did not.

It is here that the gods communed, each having a massive throne, which were collectively arranged in a reversed U shape. It also housed some of the minor gods and magical creatures, though they were almost always overlooked in the grand scheme of things. Although it used to actually be located at the peak of Mount Olympus, it was now on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, having moved with Western Civilization. The only mortal way to get up to Mount Olympus was pass a security guard in the lobby, who won't let the visitor pass unless they had special authorization.

Olympus was often described as a paradise, with golden buildings and happy people. Along with the gods lived hundreds of other creatures and beings. As the seat of power of the Olympian gods it was of vital importance. Should the thrones be destroyed, Olympus would crumble and the power of the gods would be severely weakened, making them vulnerable to their enemies.

In her chambers, one particular Goddess sighed heavily and flung herself unto her soft white bed, allowing her tired form to relax against the soft material. She was as bare as the day she had been born, revealing the most amazing, breathtaking and beautiful body life had to offer. Her eyes drooped from fatigue, though they held satisfaction that had been missing for a long time within them.

Extracting her hand from her crotch, the naked beauty examined her hand, drenched in excess with her liquid of release, with a happy glint. "Oh my...its been so long since I climaxed that hard." Then again, it wasn't like there were many individuals who could satisfy her sexual appetite to begin with. True, Ares was one of the more durable lovers she had had, but even he did nothing more than stir up the fire in her loins.

Her silver eyes closed shut, recalling the one person whose ministrations she had truly enjoyed. Her heartbeat stirred up as she imagined his stony face, framed by an alluring carpet of red hair. All of a sudden, her fatigue trickled away as her hand crept back towards her secret garden, trembling slightly as they entered and begun to explore.

Her face flushed as she remembered that night, when he played her body like a masterful artist, producing a magnificent . He had taken her to the very heights of pleasure and beyond, shown her a level of sexual thrill that she had never encountered before and made her body experience nothing but the unknown Nirvana of pleasure.

Her finger thrusts grew more intense. Her body quivered. The heat within her core roared as she imagined him thrusting powerfully into her once more, sweat glistening on their bodies and their lips connecting them. Her breasts heaved and tingled as she imagined him running his hands over them, nipping, tracing and leaving his touch over them.

"Come on...almost there." She grunted, furiously working her fingers through her caverns. She wasn't sure if she was encouraging herself or not, but she didn't care. She could feel her release approaching, slowly but surely. She growled fiercely as the climb towards that peak began to slow down.

She used every trick she knew to claw her way back up, stimulated every erogenous part of her beautiful body and sent her imagination into overdrive, trying to relive that night she had spent with her dominating lover in Lord Chaos' Court.

When she reached her climax, she thought the world had ended. As she spasmed in pleasure, her orgasm racking her body like a battering ram, she could only think, _'It's been far too long since I came so hard...' _Shuddering in pleasure, she opened her tired eyes to glance at the time. Her eyes widened.

An hour.

She had been pleasuring herself for over an hour to attain the release he could grant within minutes. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. As her eyes closed, uncaring of the wetness that was spilt on her sheets and coating her legs, she wished harder than ever that her old friend would appear once again.

Had she checked in on the mortals, she would've been surprised and pleased to note that the percentage of couples in love had increased substantially globally.

**-Sea of Monsters-**

Naruto watched the two demigods as they conversed from the other end of the deck. They were seated close to the other, talking in low tones whilst shooting some not-so-discreet glances towards him. It was amusing, seeing them glance towards him every now and then like he would suddenly start killing them.

The blond girl, Annabeth, was trying to persuade her friend to let her listen to the song of the Sirens. A foolish decision, if what he was hearing was correct, and a selfish one at that. Hadn't they been charged with this quest because they were the best candidates for the job?

He saw a patch of white fur within the curtain of blond hair and arched a brow. _'Already on it, eh? I would've thought she'd wait for a later time to mark the girl...' _His eyes, which had been lidden all this time, widened slightly as he felt a presence probe at him. He could feel a certain emotion behind the probing, one that he had grown familiar with ever since he visited that particular world.

Lowering the barriers that kept his presence shielded, Naruto let the connection flourish and strengthen. "Ulquiorra, its been a while. Have you delivered the Hogyouku to my mother?"

The voice that replied was devoid of much emotion, coming across as the voice of someone who saw the world through cold logic. "Hai, Shinju-sama. However, the reason for my message is not about the task you gave me; Izanagi-sama and Izanami-sama bequeathed me to deliver their payment for the prayer you granted."

Naruto's lips twitched. _'How awfully convenient and illogical.' _"I see. Very well, I trust that I'll receive it when you cut the connection?"

"But of course, Shinju-sama. I shall make contact with you again when anything of interest to you happens." And just like that, the Hollow respectully cut the connection with his Master.

Naruto felt the air beside him ripple and warp, twisting to reveal a small dimensional hole. Reaching inside, his brow arched as his hand gripped something soft and warm to the touch. Pulling it out, making sure to hide the hole from the eyes of the demigods, he found himself looking at a small white ball, glowing faintly in the light.

His eyes narrowed as he felt two souls within the orb. _'I see...so they combined their payments, huh? Acceptable, I suppose. Though I wonder how they were able to obtain this particular soul...' _

Popping the ball into his mouth, Naruto made sure to swallow it whole without damaging it. As it sunk into his gut, the Primordial sighed in satisfaction as he felt the changes begin to take place. _'Senju Hashirama...Son Goku...your power and skills would be of great use to me.'_

To be honest, he was rather lacking when it came to the number of souls he had in his collection; Siegfried had at least a hundred, though most of them were basically canon fodder, whilst Haruhi had about fifty to her name. Naruto had only ten so far, but they were so strong that he could use should they ever fight Siegfried's army they would win. Speaking of his brother...

His eyes narrowed. _'Siegfried is most likely wandering about in this world...I'l have to find Kushina before he makes contact with her.' _Should his little brother lay a hand on his partner...

He would show him just how far the difference in power was between them.

**-Unknown Location-**

She walked through the woods leisurely, her hands twitching to feel the comforting weight of Zangetsu in them. After the first few attacks from hellhounds and the scattered remains of her kidnapper's group, she had decided to seal her sacred blades away since the challenges were easy to dispatch.

Besides, Zangetsu hated being used against a weak opponent; it was mostly because Naruto was pretty much an Eldritch Abomination that he had persuaded her to become his partner. Too bad her father hadn't been to pleased with her decision; the tears and bawling he had made left her feeling lost and embarrassed for days.

She perked up when she heard a sound ingrained into her being from birth; the sounds of running water. Picking up the pace, she jogged through the forest until she came across a river. Letting out an exhausted breath, she hurriedly stripped down and slipped into the river.

As she sank into the water, a satisfied sigh forced its way out of her. Too bad Naruto wasn't around to share this experience with her.

In the patch of vegetation a few feet away from her position, a man watched with a shamelessly lecherous grin on his face, his eyes practically glued to her form. Sure, he wasn't exactly seeing what he wanted to see, but eye-candy was eye-candy.

He was a handsome young man in his late teens, with short spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, a bright cocky smile that was currently lecherous in nature, and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

He grinned as the redhead beauty before him stood up, earning a low whistle of appreciation as his eyes drifted to her rear. _'Hot damn, I haven't seen an ass like that since...Arty. Huh.' _His eyes snapped upwards as she turned, eagerly widening at the sight of the spinning blade hurtling towards him, shining with murderous delight as it cartwheeled towards him-

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...what?

Dodging the spinning blade with a surprised yelp, the stranger whirled about only to receive a foot to the face. He flew five feet away from his hiding spot, crashing through trees and vegetation until he landed in an untidy heap among some bushes. Shaking the slight disorientation, he lifted his body only to pale when he saw the redhead, fully dressed this time, right before him.

She was staring down at him like a bug that had crossed her path. Hefting the larger blade over her head, a terrifying smile that furthered the furious glint in her eyes appeared. "Since you only saw a portion of what doesn't belong to you, I won't destroy what makes you a man. I will, however, extract my pound of flesh from you." An aura of power manifested around her, sending the man into a small state of alarm.

"Prepare to be punished, False Sun God. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)." With that she swung the blade.

White light exploded within the forest.

**-Sea of Monsters, Night-**

Naruto and Himari watched the approaching island with sharp eyes, already making out the form of the Sirens in the distance. They were depicted as human sized vultures, with dirty black plumage, gray talons and wrinkled pink necks. They also had human heads that could change to the people their victims knew, always smiling reassuringly, trying to lure their prey to their deaths. Of course, this effect was ruined by their mouths, which were always greasy and caked with the remnants of old meals.

He glanced towards the demigods. "If I were you, I'd find something to plug my ears with and just avoid the temptation." Annabeth started as he spoke, whirling to face him with wide, afraid eyes. For a brief moment, the two locked eyes. "Learning your Fatal Flaw is useless if you just end up as food."

Percy looked confused, looking back and forth between the two of them. For some reason, every time he looked back at Annabeth, her eyes seemed dull and unfocused. "Wait, what are you talking about? What's this about learning your Fatal Flaw?"

Surprisingly, Himari was the one to respond, though she never kept her eyes off the Sirens in the distance. "A fatal flaw is, as the name implies, an imperfection in a person's character which can be used to a great detrimental effect on said person. Most people don't know their fatal flaw, or just don't care about; heroes, on the other hand, guard their fatal flaw jealously as their enemies can use them to tear them apart."

Her two tails flicked about. "What you and your dear friend plan to do is not only foolish and likely to succeed, but selfish and a waste of time. You journeyed this far for something more important than some knowledge you could easily discover with enough time. Besides..." Percy couldn't see her face, but at that moment he felt a chill run down his spine.

The clouds drifted about, revealing their position to the moon, which cast its light upon them. There, in the glory of the darkness, he saw something he had never seen before; seated beside the strange redhead, was a being of danger and beauty. His instinct, uncounsciously suppressed by the demigod for years, managed to break through and warn him to stay away from her.

He heard Annabeth gasp as she stood, revealing herself to them. A being of instinct, a predator that was far above them in the food chain. An untamed beast, one which did whatever it pleased with no regards for others.

"...those little birdies look somewhat tasty to me."

With that, she leaped into the distance, shooting off the ship and right into the group of Sirens. Percy didn't need Annabeth or anyone's help to understand what she was going to do.

Naruto broke his stare from Annabeth, opting to close his eyes and meditate. Himari needed to let loose anyway, and he wasn't so much of a bastard that he would have sex with her in front of the two children. There was a time an place for everything.

The silence disappeared. The screams reigned supreme in the darkness.

**-Unknown Location-**

"Lady Artemis! We've found another survivor!"

Artemis nodded and moved towards the Hunter who just called out, followed by three other armed senior Hunters. Having set up their base in the area, Artemis had led the more experienced of her children to hunt, leaving the younger and less experienced Hunters to guard the camp.

She hadn't sensed any dangerous monsters in the area...however...

When they returned, their camp had been reduced to a stain on the earth.

She gripped her bow tightly as they drew nearer to the wounded girl. Her eyes grew murderous as she recognized the state of her newest recruits. _'Which male pig did this to my Hunters?'_

The girl, who was covered with whip marks, blood and semen, looked at her patron goddess with dull, blank eyes. Artemis felt a stab of grief at the eyes she saw._ 'If only I had been there for them...' _Kneeling down towards the girl, she lay a hand on her shoulder. "Leah, I know this must be hard for you, but can you tell me who did this to you?"

The girl shivered, recalling the terrible memory with the least prodding. "H-He had red hair...strange eyes, l-like a design of commas...h-he had a japanese sword on him...and he...and he..." She took in a deep breath, "...he said his name w-was N-N-Naruto..."

Artemis branded her words into memory, her resolve to bring justice unto the defiler strengthening with each second.

"My Lady?"

She rose to her feet, the angriest expression they had ever seen on her fixed upon her face. "Summon Zhoe and attend to the wounded. Those who can't be saved will be given the rest they deserve. In three days, we will set out to hunt down the beast that did this to _**my **_Hunters."

As the others nodded and began their tasks, Artemis glanced towards the moon. 'Wherever you are, I will find you. No matter how far you run, I will catch you. There will be a special punishment for you in the depths of Tartarus for what you have done."

She felt the winds pick up and brush her face, ignoring the small unease that flitted in her chest. The attacker would pay, one way or the other.

**-Unknown Location-**

The figure on the throne chuckled at the screen before him, watching with amusement at the images before them. "My, my, it seems I'll have to pick the pace up a little. The first act just started, but establishing conflict is always nice and the best part of it."

Snapping his fingers, a small black flame appeared at the tip of his hands. He smirked at the flame, infusing it with a suitable portion of his power. "I shall send you out first, little one. Pave the way for your siblings yet to come, and never forget your mission. When you arrive, let Kronos know of your allegiance and grow stronger. When those objectives are met, the reins are in your hands. Now go, and let the Olympians fear the power of the Eternal Flame."

With a flick of his finger, the flame disappeared into the screen.

He grinned widely, displaying large and sharp teeth. "This is just more and more interesting than I thought it would be. It feels almost like I'm a writer, the God of this setting and pushing the characters towards the ending I desire. Now, Kronos, show me what you will do with my little gift."

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, yes, yes! **

**Ahem, sorry about that. I just beat Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, so I'm more than a little excited. Anywho, unto the discussion.**

**Now, just because Naruto gets a new soul doesn't make his 'quest' simpler. If anything, it makes it harder than before, because Chaos keeps bringing in more challenges to keep his 'play' as interesting as possible. Also, Siegfried actually has a wider range of abilities than Naruto; this gap will definitely be a factor for Naruto to actually sit up and grw stronger.**

**So, the partner's identity is revealed...and it was quite obvious, in my opinion. Then again, plenty reviewers couldn't see it, so I'll take that as a compliment. **

**I'm not sure if the Aphrodite section was written well; could those knowledgable about female orgasms and masturbation give any pointers? If they could also make a better piece than what I have here, could I use it in the chapter?**

**This will most likely go into the Heroes of Olympus, but I won't be using the Seven Heroes prophecy. The Fates requested that Naruto ensure that the Great Prophecy be left untampered...there was no mention of the Seven Heroes prophecy when they were making that request/demand. Can't wait until they realise that.**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	6. Experiment

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Preview Chapter:**

The group stared, slack-jawed and disbelieving, at the sword embedded right in the eye of the mighty Cyclops. Grover and Tyson threw up, clearly unused to seeing such acts of brutality whilst Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse barely managed to hold their composure.

The Cyclops slowly disintegrated into dust, returning once again to the depths of Tartarus to reform.

Percy whirled about as a loud screech tor through the air and his eyes widened as he spotted the cause of it

There, flying above them, was a very odd bird; it demonstrated a prominent and jagged yellow-coloured beak, but it also featured three distinct legs as well as wings. It also had one giant black rod sticking through the right side of its back and another one sticking through the left side of its neck.

Standing on it, was a redhead Percy was beginning to dislike immensely. Naruto cocked his head to the side, his rippled eyes gazing down upon them like a god looking down upon some bugs. "Now then, how about you hand over that pretty little fleece Jackson? I promise not to kill your friends if you do so."

Percy opened his mouth, whether to answer positively or negatively, when a scream echoed behind him. Turning about once again, his blood ran cold.

Annabeth was slumped against the rocks, a sword buried inside her chest. As Clarisse and Grover screamed at him to run, Naruto calmly pulled the blade out and took the Fleece from Annabeth's dangerously still body.

Strange rippled eyes met tearful sea-green ones. "I'm sorry. I lied about that."

XXXXXXXXX

"Nyahahahahaha!" She laughed, her voice distorted and warped to such a degree that had he not known who the person was, he would've assumed it was a monster.

Percy, Thalia and the others took a step back as the much different Annabeth Chase stood to her full height. Pale blond hair glowed in the darkness. Claws decorated her digits. Golden slit eyes stared at them with nothing more than pure hate and disgust.

Her laughter cut off abruptly, sending shivers down their spines. Her blond hair covered the entireity of her face, save her left eye, and gave her a menacing aura that he never would've thought she could muster before.

"Annabeth...please..." Percy tried once again to plead with her, to get her to see that she still had her friends. "It doesn't matter whether you're human or not...it doesn't matter if you hate me or not...please..." Oh gods, the hateful look she shot him and the others alost broke his heart. "Don't go after Luke alone!"

Thalia strode forward, her weapons crackling with lightning and thunder. "Annie, listen to Kelp Head and come back with us. We don't want you to get hurt, we just-UGHH!"

Thalia hadn't even seen her move; one second, she had been standing stock still, the next a fist was buried right in her gut. Before she could even freeze, those dangerously sharp inch-long claws were right in her face and aiming for her eyes.

Golden eyes gleamed madly. "DIE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're supposed to be Artemis? I never would've taken one so highly praised as yourself to be so flawed and weak."

She grit her teeth as she glared daggers towards the blond bastard standing before her, casually playing with his guns as she lay upon the earth. "Whoever you are, you will rot for the rest of eternity in Tartarus for this injustice!"

He stopped, gave her a deadpan look and snorted. "I hardly see why you're so annoyed; they were my prisoners of war. My _**property**_." He smirked at her incensed struggle to escape her bonds.

"Its too bad that you had the misfortune of meeting me. You see, I can't have you chasing my brother and pestering him about something he did or didn't do; that would just make him harder to find, and I really can't spend so much of my time looking for him." Leveling the gun right at the Goddess of the Moon, he smirked once again. "Besides, the General wants you for a special task."

Her eyes widened as blue light began gathering at the tip. "Perhaps after this, you'd do well to stay away from him. Cero Metralleta."

**A/N: This is a little experiment I'm conducting, so please let me know if you want these to continue.**

**Not much to say, other than I have ideas for a Higurashi crossover; what if, instead of Satoshi, Shion Sonozaki was saved by the extremely mysterious newcomer to Hinamizawa, Uzumaki Naruto? What secrets surround him? Why do Rika and Mion feel nervous around this guy? And why can't Shion stop thinking about him? (Tell me what you think, because it is JUST an idea at the moment)**

**I've also got a challenge thought up, a Naruto/Superior Spider-Man challenge: Peter Parker may not be the perfect example of a hero, but even he had pride in his skills and powers as Spider-man. Keeping crime at bay whilst balancing his normal life is no easy task, but he feels that he's doing a pretty good job at his job. So who is this new guy swinging around town and calling himself the 'Superior Spider-Man'?**

**Those interested should PM me for additional details.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 5: Cyclops, Demigod and God Tree-Part 1**

Percy woke up with a groan, his half-asleep brain bombarded with messages from his subconscience to return to the warm embrace of sleep and ignore waking up. Nevertheless, the Sea Prince managed to open his eyes, rubbing out most of the sleep from his eyes, and sit up.

Glancing to his side, he wasn't surprised to see Annabeth curled up beside him. She was still asleep, though her moving eyelids suggested that she was having some kind of dream. His gaze drifted to the hat she treasured, which was sandwiched between her back and the wooden wall, and he scratched his head. _'Why didn't she just hide it in her backpack or pocket?' _

He shrugged after thinking about it for a moment. He didn't know how her mind worked, so perhaps there was a deeper reason for her strange choice of location.

He wondered if he ought to wake her up, but decided against it after some pondering. Despite having experienced some pretty gruesome things, what that cat lady had done last night had left her pale and shaking. He had caught her fiddling with her knife more than necessary and thought that she could use the rest.

Slowly maneuvering his body so as to not disrupt her sleep, Percy managed to pull himself out of her grip and shuffle towards the stairs leading to the deck. As he started to climb, he turned to look at her once more and smiled

She looked pretty cute when she was relaxed.

When he climbed up to the deck, he frowned when he didn't see the two people from yesternight at their designated spot. Blinking rapidly to shake the last tendrils of sleep from his eyes, he turned to head below deck once again until his eyes caught sight of something.

It was a liquid, one that he was surprisingly unfamiliar with; glistening in the sun's rays, it was quite hard for one to ignore. There were some puddles of it, confusing Percy some more, which formed a sketchy trail about the starport.

Hesitantly reaching out, Percy made a face of disgusted intrigue as his finger felt the slimy liquid. It felt oddly thick and sticky, and had some heat to it that just unnerved him. At the skirts of his mind, something nibbled at his thoughts to leave the liquid alone.

Carefully uncapping Riptide, the demigod slowly crept along the deck, following the trail of strange white liquid and readying himself for any nasty surprise that would spring up and attack him. When he rounded the corner, keeping to the barrels and other things that provided him with cover, his eyes popped open and his face reddened rapidly.

Naruto and Himari were there, the latter fast asleep with a content smile gracing her face whilst the former stared pointedly towards the see, running his hands through her hair once again. However, what caught Percy's attention was the fact that they were both naked, with Himari curled up beside the redhead and her legs wrapped around his.

From his position, Percy was thankfully spared any view of their crotch regions and so only managed to get a view of more skin than he was prepared to see. With her chest pressed against Naruto's, only the swell of her breasts were visible; Percy was quite sure that had he seen anything more, Naruto would've gutted him right there and then.

Call it instinct, call it a gut feeling, but Percy just somehow knew that Naruto was aware of his presence. He was pretty sure he had made quite a bit of noise with his stumbling about, so the only reason Naruto hadn't moved towards him was most likely because Percy hadn't seen anything beyond a portion of Himari's top half.

As he watched with wide and uncomprehending eyes, a trickle of the same liquid he had been following pooled out from somewhere behind the attractive woman.

His fingers slackened and Riptide fell to the deck with a dull thud. Grabbing the blade hurriedly, he all but fled back down the deck to try and forget what he had just seen.

Naruto, who had kept his gaze upon the sea throughout the situation, glanced towards the retreating back of the prophecy child. _'I wonder how he handles what happens next, if he is this innocent.'_

**-Dream-**

"Nyahahahahaha!"

Annabeth jumped at the sound, her stormy grey eyes darting about frantically. After falling asleep for some time, she had suddenly found herself standing in a deserted town, which looked much creepier and fear-inducing than anything she had ever experienced. Even the incident with the Cyclops was somewhat less scary than what she was currently going through.

"Nyahahahahahaha!"

Whoever it was that was with her in this place never stopped laughing. She felt her heart leap into her throat as her eyes locked unto a nearby doll, which was used to decorate the door to the puppet store. Once, when she, Luke and Thalia had managed to catch a bit of a break from the monsters chasing them, they had gone to see a movie together. Thalia, being Thalia, had chosen to watch the movie 'Child's Play' and the others had agreed without knowing just what the movie was about.

Annabeth could never quite look at dolls the same way again.

A shadow flitted about, earning a shiver from the blond daughter of Athena. Whirling about to face it, she blinked and her heart stopped as she found herself staring eye to eye with one of the biggest tigers she had ever seen.

She stared at the eyes, watched as they seemed to smile. "Hello, Mistress. Maybe you'll be the second to survive this curse."

**-Reality-**

Annabeth woke up with a gasp, clutching her heart as it tried to burst out of her chest. Quelling her deep pants and calming her heartbeat, Annabeth rolled to a sitting position and rubbed her face. "What was that dream about?" She mumbled.

Demigods never had normal dreams' most of the time, they were visions of the future, messages from the gods or even events that were occuring whilst they were asleep. The more powerful demigods, most notably the children of the Big Three, suffered more from these dreams.

So why had she met that tiger in that creepy ghost town? Was it a premonition? Somehow, Annabeth had a feeling that the answer was far more complicated than she could possibly think of. Groaning lightly, she dipped her head slightly and clasped her hands together. "Please Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, hear my prayer and share some insight on my plight."

With that said, she got up and stretched to get the morning kinks out. Moments later, she began her climb towards the deck, wondering why she had a sudden craving for fish and meat. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind when she came upon an unconscious Percy sprawled out on the deck.

However, within the depths of her soul, two laughs echoed in the deserted town. "Ne, when are you gonna make your appearance Nee-san?" The tiger questiones, glowing eyes staring up at the distant moon.

A second voice spoke, sounding much more like that of Annabeth's own voice. "Don't worry, Mistress will be seeing me soon...for now, all she just needs to do is build up some stress, then this Onee-sama will make her brilliant debut!"

A set of glowing eyes opened, burning with golden fire. _'Soon...very soon, I shall be unleashed.'_

**-Unknown Location-**

In a clearing that was once lush vegetation and thriving with life was now rendered to a literal wasteland; nothing existed in the area but fire.

There, in the center of the flames, a youthful teenager stood with closed eyes. He was quite short, standing at only 4' 10". Despite his short size, he had a lean, muscular build to him. He had spiky black hair, which stood upwards and had a prominent widow's peak, with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion was a regular peach-tan.

He was dressed entirely in black. He wore a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He also had a black undershirt under the jacket. As the flames flickered and lapped at everything it could find, the young man finally opened his eyes to reveal one chilling detail.

He had no eyes. In their place, black flames illuminated those soulless holes.

Gazing impassively at the destroyed area and the forest fire that continued to grow, the man snorted, releasing a small breath of fire from his mouth, and headed towards the closest human settlement.

Eternal Flame had arrived. Now, all he had to do was find the Titan Lord Kronos and start his mission.

**-Sea of Monsters, Cyclop's Home-**

The ship steered into a nearby cave, one that had almost been overlooked by the group had Naruto and Himari not pointed it out to the others. After some initial awkwardness between the two groups (to be precise, awkwardness on the part of the two demigods), a plan had been somewhat hammered out by the group.

Naruto and Himari would drop off at the cave and head on their way, leaving Percy and Annabeth to hide the ship on the back side of the island, where the cliffs rose straight up a good two hundred feet. They looked difficult, and barely climbable but the demigods didn't complain about it.

Hopping off the ship, Himari snuggled aroung his neck once again, Naruto landed smoothly upon the rocky surface and glanced back to the demigods. His eyes narrowed in thought as his gaze rested upon Annabeth. _'Her stress levels aren't high enough to activate the curse yet...I'll have to do something about it and soon.' _After all, she was important to his plans yet without the strength granted by the curse, she'd be of limited use to him. "This is where we part ways, Demigods. Pray that we never cross paths again, for your own sake."

With that said, he headed off into the dark, paying no mind to the increasing darkness. He heard the sounds of the ship moving, and continued venturing through the cave. Eventually reaching the end of the cave wall, he arched a brow and went through a chain of hand-seals. At the moment, he was glad that he had received Hashirama's soul the day before; had he attained it any later, he wouldn't have had the ease of casting jutsu as spectacularly as the Senju did.

"Doton: Chidōkaku." The walls quivered for a moment before the bulged outwards, stretching to form a long tunnel that etched into the island. With that done, Naruto continued towards the darkness.

Moments later, Himari spoke up. "Young Master, do you know who was responsible for creating this world?"

He shrugged, uncaring as he trode through the newly constructed tunnel. "Not particularly. There are a few people who come to mind as possible candidates for the creation of this world; Haruhi seems to be the most likely Progenitor of this world."

Himari shivered, thinking of the eccentric and utterly insane sister of Naruto. "Ah...I see. That explains why you made that girl receive my curse." Her tail curled round her body as she purred, sending pleasant shivers down Naruto's back. "With her as your Left Eye, not only do you gain a foothold in the demigod activities, you also manage to gain information that could help track down Tomato-chan. But why her?" She puzzled, making his lips twitch.

Then again, she didn't have eyes as good as his own.

"Even saints have their own demons, Himari. That girl...she has potential. Even if she has no idea of her own worth, I can see just how useful she would be to me. Besides," His smile was positively menacing in the darkness, "the Fates never said anything about interfering with the fates of others."

**-Unknown Plane-**

Thalia sighed as she watched Haruhi hum to herself whilst going through her scrapbook of pictures. "I swear, given the way you act, you're gonna give people the impression that you're into your own brother." Thalia grimaced at the thought. Falling in love with your own sibling? That was just so profoundly wrong that each time the topic of her faher's marriage to his sister came up, she had to leave the area or steer the conversation to safer waters.

Haruhi blushed, cupping her cheeks bashfully. "Mou! Don't say it like that, Thalia-chin. It's embarrassing!"

Thalia snorted. "I seriously doubt that's the case." Slumping down in her 'invisible chair', Thalia sighed once again. "What I would give to leave this place."

With her back turned, Thalia never saw the dark grin that crept up Haruhi's face. "Hmm? Are you sure about that?"

Thalia nodded despite the fact that Haruhi couldn't see her. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but there isn't anything I have to offer for that wish to be granted."

Haruhi's grin widened. "Then...how would you like make a little deal, Thalia-chin?"

**-Cave, Cyclops Island-**

Naruto sat calmly upon a pile of rocks, eyes closed and breathing regular, as he immersed himself in the wealth of information Uchiha Madara had at his fingertips. To think that such a human existed in Amaterasu's world...it was indeed most fortuitous that he had received this soul in payment.

"You seem to be quite busy at the moment, Nii-sama. Should this Haruhi leave you to your personal matters whilst waiting patiently?" His eyes slowly opened, some minor annoyance dancing within them as he turned towards the woman standing before him.

A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Haruhi's current form had long, sweeping light-coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — whether or not this was a headpiece was someting he'd rather leave unknown. Her eyebrows were cut very short — an outward symbol of royalty and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"Haruhi. What business do you have with me?" He questioned, keeping his voice level. It wouldn't do to for him to wake Himari again.

She smiled mysteriously. "I would like to ask a favor of you, Nii-sama. Something that I would prefer if you were the person to carry it out."

He cracked his neck, his eyes never leaving hers. "Oh? Its not often that you ask anyone for favors...alright, I'll hear you out. Whether I'll agree is another matter altogether."

Haruhi nodded. "Very well. As you are aware, Siegfried-nii and your presence here is making some of my more wary subjects voice their concerns. Knowing you two, a fight is inevitable between the both of you, which means I can't just sit back and let you two run wild. However, I have no intention of getting in your path, so I came up with a solution that satisfies everyone."

Clapping her hands together, she gave him a deep bow. "Nii-sama, would you be so kind as to retrieve and deliver the Golden Fleece to me? In return, I'll help you find whatever it is you're looking for...pretty good deal, isn't it?"

**-Percy, Island-**

The group stared, slack-jawed and disbelieving, at the sword embedded right in the eye of the mighty Cyclops. Grover and Tyson threw up, clearly unused to seeing such acts of brutality whilst Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse barely managed to hold their composure.

The Cyclops slowly disintegrated into dust, returning once again to the depths of Tartarus to reform. A moment later, the sword destabilized into particles that floated into the atmosphere.

Percy whirled about as a loud screech tor through the air, jumping from the proximity of the shriek. Glancing up, his eyes widened as he spotted the cause of it.

There, flying above them, was a very odd bird; it demonstrated a prominent and jagged yellow-coloured beak, but it also featured three distinct legs as well as wings. It also had one giant black rod sticking through the right side of its back and another one sticking through the left side of its neck.

Standing on it, was a redhead Percy was beginning to dislike immensely. Naruto cocked his head to the side, his rippled eyes gazing down upon them like a god looking down upon some bugs. "Now then, how about you hand over that pretty little fleece Jackson? I promise not to kill your friends if you do so."

Percy opened his mouth, whether to answer positively or negatively, when a scream echoed behind him. Turning about once again, his blood ran cold.

Annabeth was slumped against the rocks, a black sword buried inside her chest. As Grover and Clarisse screamed at him to run and fight respectively, Naruto calmly pulled the blade out and took the Fleece from Annabeth's dangerously still body.

Strange rippled eyes met tearful sea-green ones. "I'm sorry. I lied about that. You never had an option." Slinging the heavy fleece over his shoulders like it was nothing, he smirked at the stunned boy. "Don't act so shocked. I warned you what would happen if we crossed paths again."

**A/N: Shorter than usual, but that's because I'm in a sticky situation right now.**

**Now let me make this clear right now: Naruto, Siegfried and Haruhi don't give a shit about worlds they don't create unless they are in the world of someone with a higher position than them (a.k.a Lord Chaos and Lady Order). Naruto stabbing Annabeth, however, is the catalyst for their relationship; I won't say more, but she is very important to his plans.**

**I'm not making them Evil or anything; due to their parentage, they all have light and darkness in their hearts, the difference being the proportions. Haruhi is mostly Light, Siegfried is mostly Dark and Naruto is pretty much Neutral.**

**The character deaths, however, will begin with the Titan's Curse...which should be in the next two chapters. You guys may hate me for some of the deaths, but I see them as necessary for the plot progression as well as character development.**

**P.S. The fight with Siegfried is gonna be epic as fuck...Devil May Cry has helped me a lot in planning out that fight.**

**Also, I doubt that Naruto's romantic interests will STAY DEAD in this fic...Also, Siegfried hit Artemis with a low powered Cero Metralleta; she isn't going to die from something like that.**

**Latest chapter has made me strangely confused. Anyone else feeling this way, or is it just me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

**Chapter 6: Cyclops, Demigod and God Tree-END **

Staring at the collapsed girl before him, a puddle of blood formed about her prone form that was steadily growing larger with each passing moment, Naruto hummed as he sheathed Yamato. He ignored the other demigods, who seemed to have frozen at the situation, and kept his eyes on the girl who would become an important piece in his plans.

A heartbeat later, the redhead twitched as the sea churned, roaring and raging as it swarmed towards him; it spoke of nothing but deep anger and a burning desire to hurt him. The child just really didn't know when to take the hint. His hand clasped Yamato's hilt, training his eyes on the blond girl's body. _'Perhaps I could use his loyalty to my advantage. All it requires is manipulating the situations...' _

Turning about ninety degrees, he unsheathed his sword in one smooth motion, the blade gleaming like the stars in the night sky. In one single, imperceptible slash, the roaring wave headed towards him ceased to exist; there was no breaking of the wave into smaller droplets, no beam of light that had incinerated the wave or even several slashes that had cut it into minuscule pieces. It had just...gone.

Taking no chances with the others, he stamped the earth with his foot. A big section of the earthy floor shot up from its position and smashed into the chest of the other demigod with them. She screamed as the earth sent her crashing into the nearest object, which just so happened to be the woodland creature dressed in human clothing and frantically trying to remove something from his pockets.

The two were sent tumbling about the grounds, eliciting a pained cry from the girl and a similar whimper from the creature. The sounds seemed to snap Percy out of whatever funk he was in and the demigod charged, uncapping his pen to reveal his sword. It was about 3 feet long (including the hilt) and weighed about 5 pounds, a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

Naruto, still paying more attention to the paling girl's body, flipped his sword, tossing it into the air in a perfect cartwheeling motion. Calling forth Hyourinmaru, the redhead turned to meet the charging demigod head on. However, as he glanced back towards the girl once again, his eyes gleamed when he saw the bloody puddle receding. '_Excellent...the curse has activated. At least I managed to ensure that happening...' _

Now, all that was left was to deliver the Fleece to Haruhi before resuming the search for Kushina. As such, playing around with the demigod, no matter how important he was, would have to take a backseat. Still, he mused, he couldn't just leave like that. If he left abruptly, without installing some fear into him, the boy might be inclined to just get in his way once again. So...what to do?

Hmm...perhaps severing the bond between the two? It certainly would be the best thing to do, since negative emotions fueled the curse whilst concepts like love, friendship and trust would hinder its growth and development.

However, Naruto wasn't prepared to take the girl with him on his search. Whilst she could be very helpful in narrowing down the locations and whereabouts of Kushina, it would be better to leave her with her companions until the curse had sufficiently corrupted her mind.

So, what to do?

When Percy's first strike was blocked, the redhead countered with a straight punch that snapped Percy's head back, followed by a kick that spun the demigod about like a drunken sailor. Coincidentally, it was that moment that Yamato descended from the sky; deftly catching the sword by the hilt, Naruto slashed Percy across his back, making sure to keep his grip on Yamato as light as possible.

Still, even without the usual strength that backed Yamato's terrifying swings, the cut was deep enough to put the demigod out of commission. Like a wounded bull he roared, dropping his weapon with a clatter as his legs gave out beneath him. His arms struggled to move, fingers clawing desperately towards Annabeth. "N-No..." He grit his teeth furiously, his sea-green eyes stinging with tears. "It can't...end like this."

Naruto flicked the blood off Yamato and sheathed it once again, discarding Hyourinmaru to his pocket dimension. "One thing in life you must learn, Jackson, is that no matter how strong you grow, no matter how fast you become, there will always be someone stronger out there." The boy growled something unintelligent towards him, most likely something derogatory towards him. "Curse all you want, but I won't feel any regret over my actions. I needed the fleece, and it was most likely that you would respond negatively to my demands; as such, striking your friend down and retrieving the fleece was my alternative."

Crouching down to gaze into burning green eyes, Naruto chuckled. "Let this be a lesson to you, Jackson. I am neither your ally nor your friend; for all I care, you could've died and I wouldn't give a damn. I'm here for one thing and one thing only...so the next time you plan on interfering with my quest, either have a will ready beforehand or information pertaining to my goal."

Rising to his feet, he cracked his knuckles. "The next time you meet them, inform the Olympians to contact the Fates. If they are still hostile towards me, then all bets are off." With that said, Naruto tapped his fist against Percy's skull. The boy was instantly out cold, his head slamming down against the ground with a sick crack.

Tutting at the fragility of the boy's body, Naruto grabbed the unconscious demigod and threw him into the sea. With his luck, he'd be up and running by the next day.

Turning about, Naruto's eyes shone with an emotion that was difficult to discern.

There, standing tall and proud, was a person that could've been Himari's twin. The transformed woman now had a voluptuous figure, longer hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her clothes, which had once clothed her well, now stretched against her body and there were a few noticeable tears on them.

Bowing lowly, the transformed Annabeth spoke. "Greetings, Shinju-sama. I am honored to be of service to you, my king." Her tone was raspy and odd, though that was most likely due to the fact that the merger wasn't complete.

Naruto shrugged. "Are there any problems with the girl?" Whilst she could indeed become an advantage, it would be prudent to ensure that there weren't any problems regarding the girl before he could leave.

The young woman shook her head, though there was a small frown on her face. "The merging is almost complete, Shinju-sama. Whilst there are a few things to do, like lowering her inhibitions and amplifying her instincts, I am certain that she won't reject me and my sister. However, it most likely means that my control over her body will be temporary...that is, until the merger is complete."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Keep an ear out for any information pertaining to a woman with red hair called Kushina; should you hear anything, be it something vague or seemingly unnecessary, open the link between you and I." Turning about, he begun walking towards the bird summon, which had kept out of the way and was perched not too far away from his position. "Until then, keep the girl alive. It would be more beneficial to do so."

"Hai, Shinju-sama." Saluting her lord's back, the curse manifestation relinquished control back to the pale, weakened but very much alive Annabeth. As the blonde girl came to, groaning through the haze of pain, her eyes widened at the sorry state of their group.

Percy was nowhere to be found. Grover was unconscious, a caked layer of blood coating his head, and was tangled in a mass of limbs with Clarisse, who was also in a very bad shape. Whipping about frantically, a frantic lump welled up in her throat. The Fleece, what they had sacrificed and endured so much for, was missing.

No one could've ever imagined what would come as a result of this.

**-Naruto, The Skies Above- **

As the huge beast flapped its wings through the air, Naruto leaned back against its body and pondered the latest developments. The curse had taken root, but there were still a few glitches, mostly due to the relatively low stress the girl had undergone. Leaving her with her friends would benefit him twofold; not only would he plant his 'Right Eye' within the camp of the gods, who would eventually run into Kushina, but the stress of her lifestyle would further strengthen his grip on her.

However, something bothered him about Haruhi's proposal. Whilst she was prone to trying to help him, there were always reasons for which she did. His eyes narrowed._ 'And yet, back in the cave...'_

_-Flashback-_

_Clapping her hands together, she gave him a deep bow. "Nii-sama, would you be so kind as to retrieve and deliver the Golden Fleece to me? In return, I'll help you find whatever it is you're looking for...pretty good deal, isn't it?"_

_He frowned. "And what do you get out of this deal? In fact, why should I be bothered when you could easily get it yourself?"_

_She pouted, crossing her arms together. "Nii-sama, you know that we can't fight each other like we used to before. Since the last Great War, Lady Order prohibited us from ever engaging in another three-way fight lest we bring her wrath on us. However, I know you and Siegfried; the two of you will fight when you inevitably meet. I can't just stand back and let my worlds be ravaged and destroyed by your over-the-top battles...as such, I'm setting up an alternative means to check your fights."_

_-Flashback End-_

He wasn't sure what she had planned, but it merited some preparations. After all, he wouldn't put it past her to try and stab him in the back.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Haruhi was waiting for him at the hills that skirted the borders of the camp. As he trudged through the woods towards her, his mind was elsewhere.

"Ah, Nii-sama! I hope this wasn't much of an inconvenience to you."

He said nothing, just tossing her the fleece like it was a football before disappearing in a puff of smoke. After a few moments silence, Haruhi pouted once again. "Nii-sama...you're so mean."

Still, with this her plans were one step closer to fruition. All she just needed to do was to bring her Pawn into play, ensure that Nii-sama met the Moon Goddess and use the subsequent beat down to have little Artemis in her grasp.

She giggled. "Otou-sama was right after all; being naughty is definitely more fun than being a good girl."

With that, she turned towards Thalia's tree with a sick look on her face. The wheels were beginning to turn.

**A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter because it only shows what happens at the end...well, regarding the fleece. Next chapter, which goes right into The Titan's Curse, will fully explain all the holes in this chapter (what happened to the gang, what happened to the fleece, why Naruto was so abrupt and where he is now etc). This is a NECESSARY action because it keeps you guessing and wondering what happened, which is the point of the first ten chapters. **

**So...has anyone looked at my Naruto/Higurashi idea? I think only one person so far has commented about it...which sorta brings me down a little. **

**Percabeth fans...whilst I myself enjoy the canon romantics between Percy and Annabeth, you might want to reconcile with the fact that it won't end up that way in this fic. After all that's happened, things are going to be different...more on Annabeth's part than Percy's. Again, more will be revealed next chapter. **

**Any thoughts on the latest chapter? I'd state my thoughts, but then you'd have to wade through lines of profanity to get the full picture. **

**Read and review,**

** MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
